


The Shadow's Dawn

by VioletArcher33



Series: A New Dawn [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Assassination Attempt(s), BloodClan (Warriors), BloodClan Vs. DawnClan, DawnClan - Freeform, Deputy Silverheart, Exiles, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, Lightstorm Dies, M/M, Multi, Name Changes, Oral Sex, Rogue Deaths, ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors), Yellowtiger Dies, adopted kittens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 37,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletArcher33/pseuds/VioletArcher33
Summary: Shadowstorm, a midnight black Tom who is a warrior belonging to the Clan of cats known as ThunderClan is informed about a prophecy that his leader Firestar has received from StarClan. Since he was already an outcast within the Clan, Shadowstorm decides to partake in the game that StarClan has thrown his way.
Relationships: Dusthawk/Jadeclaw, Original Character/Original Character, Shadowstar/Frostfang, Shadowstorm/Frostfang, Skullpaw/Rosepaw, Skullpaw/Rosethorn, Skullstreak/Rosethorn
Series: A New Dawn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757977
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. A Father's Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Copy right notice: I do not own anything that has to do with the Warriors series. Just this story and the OC's that I have created.  
> Authors notes: This will be a new story that I have decided to write. I have been really into reading the Warriors series lately and decided that I wanted to partake in writing within that universe.

A black shadow leaped over the barrier that kept the Clan safe from the other predators that lived within the forest. At his arrival many that stood within the barrier, glared, as if they were wishing to claw him down where he stood.

“Shadowstorm!”

The voice boomed across the camp as soon as midnight black tom made it to the fresh-kill pile, to drop of the kills that he had collected as well as to eat something since he wasn’t able to when he woke this morning.

Shadowstorm ignored the voice, hoping that the owner would understand that he wasn’t in the mood to chat with them. Though as fate dictated, Shadowstorm was not to have his wish granted, which became clear to him the moment that he dropped his kills into the fresh-kill pile. Since Shadowstorm no longer had anything precious to the Clan that the owner of the other voice had to worry about, the unknown cat was soon screeching their way towards Shadowstorm.

Even without the warning, Shadowstorm was ready for the attack and as soon as he felt the presence of the other cat, he went soaring into a back flip and landed gracefully behind the other tom which happened to be a pure white creature. “What is it that you are attacking me for Cloudtail?” Shadowstorm growled out, his normally pleasant mood now ruined.

“I saw you nuzzling with Frostpaw early this morning. How could you do that to my son?” Cloudtail responded with a growl of his own.

At the mention of Frostpaw, Shadowstorm immediately scented the younger tom out and once he found his scent, he noticed that the other cat was looking nervously away from the looks that seemed to be coming from every cat within the camp.

“Who I choose to spend my time with Cloudtail, is not any concern of yours. Even if its your child!” Shadowstorm hissed out before slashing his claws across the ground to emphasize this point. Cloudtail took this as incentive to unsheathe his own claws, though before he could attack, another voice rocketed around the camp.

“Quiet the both of you! Do you not realize that we rely on the prey to stay unhidden within the forest? With all that hissing you two are making, I guarantee everything within range has vanished into their hidey holes.”

Both Shadowstorm and Cloudtail knew who the owner of the voice was before either of them turned towards the direction the voice had come from. Once Shadowstorm turned, he saw the brilliant red pelt of their leader Firestar.

Cloudtail who was always ready to report his behavior to Firestar, hurried his way over to the great leader of ThunderClan to ensure that he received the full story. No longer in the mood to deal with the white warrior, Shadowstorm made his way back to the fresh-kill pile to take part in the bounty that he helped bring in.

Upon reaching the pile of kills, Shadowstorm plucked a nice plump mouse from the pile and moved toward the farthest reaches of camp too ensure that he was able to eat in peace.

It wasn’t long after he took his first bite of the mouse that he caught the scent of Frostpaw coming towards him. As always, the scent of the other tom immediately brought him into a better mood. Though he was in a better mood, Shadowstorm was always one who was a little rough when it came too his words. “Aren’t you worried that your father might see us again?” Shadowstorm meowed as he turned to face the younger cat who should be made a warrior anytime now.

Shadowstorm immediately regretted the words after seeing the pained expression the flitted across Frostpaw’s face. To help ensure that the other tom, knew that he wasn’t upset with him, he pushed the rest of his mouse over to him, which Frostpaw greedily swallowed down.

Once Frostpaw had finished the mouse, Shadowstorm saw the other cat’s tongue lick off all the residue that had fallen from the creature. “I am sorry that my father acted so irrationally. When he confronted me about what he saw, I openly admitted to the relationship that we have though I wasn’t expecting him to challenge you in such a way.” Frostpaw explained as he wrapped his tail around Shadowstorm’s.

Though both cats were quite content with their position, their happiness was delayed once again as another cat came strolling up to them.

Shadowstorm immediately recognized the pale ginger coat of the she-cat that is known as Sandstorm. This she-cat was the mate to the leader of ThunderClan as well as the warrior who oversaw Frostpaw’s training. “I knew that I would find you two together.” Sandstorm meowed as she stopped in front of them.

Though the relationship between the two males may have come as a surprise to most of the Clan, Sandstorm has known about it for months now and has never once judged the two cats for the love that they shared with each other. Since this was Frostpaw’s mentor, Shadowstorm allowed him to be the one to reply to Sandstorm.

“Was there something you were needing Sandstorm?” Frostpaw inquired with an inquisitive meow.

Shadowstorm could see that the older warrior was quite amused by her apprentice though she didn’t comment on the reason why. “Firestar asked me to bring you to our den, so we can discuss the next phase of your life within the Clan.” Sandstorm explained to her young apprentice who jumped away from Shadowstorm with a cry of joy that echoed throughout the clearing.

Shadowstorm knew what this meant and shared in the happiness that his mate had though he was able to contain it better than the soon to be warrior. Wanting to ensure that Frostpaw knew how thrilled he was for him, Shadowstorm approached the other tom and gave him a lick on the side of his neck.

As always Sandstorm kept the comments about their public displays to herself though she was quick to twitch her tail which told them that she wanted Frostpaw to follow her. Seeing the mentor and apprentice walk away together, caused Shadowstorm to scent out his own apprentice which he could see walking out of the elder’s den.

Shadowstorm could see that his apprentice looked drained, as if the labor that she had to put up with had taken every ounce of energy from her orange colored coat. Since Shadowstorm had already finished his meal, he made his way over to his apprentice in five great strides which could be easily done since he was easily the largest cat within the Clan.

“Foxpaw. I know looking after the elders is tiresome work, but it is something that every apprentice has to do.” Shadowstorm meowed as he approached his exhausted apprentice.

In her exhaustion, Foxpaw didn’t even scent her mentor approaching her and at the sound of his voice, jumped into the air. Chuckling at his apprentice’s behavior, Shadowstorm waited for Foxpaw to land back on her paws before making any other conversation with her. Thankfully Foxpaw landed within seconds after her flight into the air and once she did, she turned towards her mentor, ready to scratch him.

Though the glare that she received from Shadowstorm was enough to dissuade her from the idea. “I know Shadowstorm. The elders have put in years of service to the Clan and deserve to have the Clan look out for them until they reach StarClan.” Foxpaw responded once she was able to remove the fear that was lingering through her body after her scare.

“I am glad that you understand this Foxpaw. Now go and enjoy a piece of the fresh-kill and then get some rest. We have much training that we will need to get done tomorrow.” Shadowstorm meowed as he turned away from his apprentice and made his way to do the same.

Though instead of going towards the warrior’s den, Shadowstorm made his way towards a tree that helped protect the camp and started to climb it. Once he was high enough, he curled himself up on a branch and nodded off. 


	2. Under Highrock

_ The night was dark as Firestar stood amongst the clearing that made up the neutral territory known as Fourtrees. Though the area around him was pitch black, Firestar could see the stars flickering up within the sky. As the light around them grew brighter, Firestar knew that he was within one of the prophetic dreams that he often had. _

_ Knowing that there was not anything else he could do, Firestar sat down on his rear and waited for the members of StarClan to appear. Thankfully, the flame colored cat did not have to wait long before six members of StarClan appeared before him.  _

_ Though Firestar recognized each one that showed themselves to him tonight, his eyes focused on to the cat that almost looked like she glowed blue in the moonlight. “Bluestar!” Firestar meowed as he met the eyes of the she-cat that had brought him into the life of the Clan cats and trained him to be the leader that he eventually became.  _

_ “The Shadow will bring a new Dawn to the Clans.” Bluestar’s voice echoed out around him, though like usual, Firestar did not see her mouth move to form the words.  _

_ Before Firestar could question the former leader of ThunderClan, Bluestar once again repeated the message before vanishing along with the other five cats that had followed her down from StarClan.  _

_ With the departure of the members of StarClan, Firestar was blanketed in darkness.  _

** * **

Shadowstorm woke to find himself still in the tree that he went to sleep in and as usual he was the first to wake up. With the vision that he was blessed with, Shadowstorm could see that the fresh-kill pile had dwindled down to almost nothing. Deciding that he had sometime before he had to go and collect Foxpaw for the training that he promised to do with her, Shadowstorm started to scent around to find prey to take back to the camp. 

As he crouched down to ensure that he would not be seen by any prey that were up in the tree with him, Shadowstorm scented a bird. Following to where the scent told him the creature should be, Shadowstorm noticed that StarClan must have blessed him today since two starlings who were about to take their first flight were standing on the farthest reaches of the branch that he had woken on. 

Shadowstorm immediately started to stalk towards his prey and once he felt he was close enough to take both down, he pounced. Due to his speed as well as his reflexes, Shadowstorm was able to take one starling down with a bight to the head while he speared the other one with his claw in the throat. 

Both starlings were killed without them even making a peep, which will help ensure that any other nearby prey would not be scared away. 

Now that Shadowstorm had ensured that he had hunted for the Clan like the warrior code dictated, he started to make his way down the tree with both his kills in his mouth. Once Shadowstorm had safely made it to the forest floor, he immediately brought his kills to the fresh-kill pile. 

After dropping one into the pile, Shadowstorm took the other starling as his breakfast and since he did not eat much the day before, he ravished it within moments. 

With his energy restored due to the meal that he had just had, Shadowstorm made his way towards the apprentice’s den. Once inside, Shadowstorm quickly made his way towards the sleeping form of Foxpaw and pawed her awake. 

It only took another swipe of his paws to wake the sleeping apprentice and once Foxpaw saw that her mentor had arrived to get her for training, she was rushing out of the exit of the den and towards the forest that lay outside the camp. 

** * **

Once again Shadowstorm’s midnight black form leapt into the camp, followed by his apprentice Foxpaw. They had been hunting for many hours and both their mouths were stuffed with the prey that they had caught through their hunt in the forest and Shadowstorm was bursting with pride at how his apprentice’s hunting skills were coming along. 

Though as they were making their way into the camp, Shadowstorm had noticed that the rest of the Clan that could hunt on their own had gathered around the Highrock. Shadowstorm knew what the occasion was almost immediately, and he did not want to miss it. Rushing towards the fresh-kill pile, Shadowstorm dropped the prey into it and made his way towards the other cats, just as Firestar had leaped on top of the Highrock.

Upon arriving at the crowd, Shadowstorm noticed that both Sandstorm and Frostpaw were looking up at Firestar with expressions that beamed their thoughts across the camp. 

“I Firestar, Leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn.” As Firestar spoke across the camp, not a sound could be heard. Once Firestar was sure that his ceremony would not be interrupted, he continued with his speech. “Frostpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan even at the cost of your life?” 

Frostpaw who had been anxiously waiting for this moment, spoke out a rushed “I do” before Firestar continued. “Then, I hear by name you Frostfang.” Firestar bellowed across the camp.

With the words now spoken, both the now named Frostfang as well as Firestar made their way towards each other and once they arrived, they touched noses. “Frostfang. Frostfang.” Echoed across the camp as each warrior, apprentice, elder and queen congratulated the newest warrior of their camp. 

Shadowstorm wished to be the first one to formally congratulate his mate though when he went to do just that, Cloudtail intercepted him. 

“Can’t you leave him alone for just once? My mate and I would like to spend some time with our son before needing to sit vigil over the camp.” Cloudtail snarled out towards Shadowstorm’s approaching form. 

Cloudtail did not wait for Shadowstorm’s response before turning away from the dark colored warrior. As Shadowstorm was watching Cloudtail move towards Frostfang, he noticed the disfigured form of Brightheart do the same. From the small rounded belly that the she-cat had, Shadowstorm could see that she was expecting another litter of kits. This gave Shadowstorm some hope that eventually the two parents would become less protective of Frostfang and leave them the hell alone. 

Now that he knew that he would not be able to speak too Frostfang until the morning when Graystripe would relieve him, Shadowstorm turned away from the Highrock to make his way towards his preferred sleeping spot. 

Though before he could get extremely far, he heard another voice call out towards him. Turning towards the voice, Shadowstorm saw that one of the apprentices had come upon him and though he doesn’t socialize with many cats from the Clan, Shadowstorm knew this cat to be known as Emberpaw; apprentice to the deputy Graystripe as well as the grandson of Firestar.

“Can I do something for you Emberpaw?” Shadowstorm meowed his question towards the smoky grey tom cat. Though as always Shadowstorm could not help noticing the fire like marking that had helped give this apprentice his name. 

“I know that you aren’t my mentor but I couldn’t help noticing that you always seem to have time to train Foxpaw and lately, Graystripe hasn’t had much time for me…so I was wondering If you took Foxpaw training tomorrow, could I come with you?” Emberpaw rambled out, though as soon as the younger cat finished speaking his words, he turned away as if he were embarrassed by asking this of the outcast of the Clan. 

Shadowstorm had never particularly been bothered by this young cat’s presence before and did not see a problem with him tagging along during Foxpaw’s training. “No need to get embarrassed Emberpaw, I know that you and Frostpaw were born around the same time and it must be unnerving to see him be made a warrior before you.” Shadowstorm meowed his reply which caused the younger apprentice to turn his head back towards him. “I will wake you up when I go and collect Foxpaw.” Shadowstorm informed the young apprentice. 

Once Shadowstorm had finished with the apprentice, he turned from Emberpaw and fled towards the tree that was his solace in this Clan of unforgiving creatures. 


	3. On the Trail

Shadowstorm was crouched amongst the grass as he and the three other cats that had joined him on this hunt, moved there way through the foliage. As they neared the end of the cover, Shadowstorm decided to test the apprentices that had joined him and Frostfang. “What do you scent Foxpaw?” Shadowstorm quietly meowed to the orange apprentice. 

“I scent mouse…” Foxpaw meowed back though from the way that Shadowstorm could see her back legs move, he knew that she was eager to get after the prey. 

Though Shadowstorm scented the mouse as well, this was not the only scent that he picked up and he was about to have Foxpaw try again, when Emberpaw started to speak. “I smell the mouse as well but there is also the scent of cats that do not belong to our Clan or the others.” Emberpaw explained as his mouth opened so he could catch more of the scent. 

Shadowstorm was thrilled that Emberpaw was able to pick up the scent of the strange cats though he was slightly disappointed that his own apprentice was too busy thinking of food to catch ahold of the scent. 

Since Shadowstorm was responsible for Foxpaw’s training, he did not want to break her will to continue by not congratulating her for the good job she did by scenting out the mouse. “You did a fine job by scenting out that prey. I will you that great scene of smell you have on the return journey…” Shadowstorm meowed out, though once he was done speaking to Foxpaw, he immediately turned towards Emberpaw. “…fine job you did with scenting those strange cats. Do you think you can follow the trail?” Shadowstorm inquired of the older apprentice. 

Whether or not Emberpaw assumed this to be a test of his abilities or not, he immediately started to follow the scent of cats that did not belong on ThunderClan territory and though they may not know about the Clans and what kind of creatures live within the forest, all four cats were willing to show them. 

Shadowstorm allowed Emberpaw to take the lead, with the younger cat bringing them as far as his nose could take them. Though Emberpaw had lost the trail, Shadowstorm had been able to pick it back up but even without it he could have guessed that the cats that they had scented were either a rogue or a lost kitty-pet since Emberpaw had led them near the twolegplace. 

“Once again Emberpaw, you have done a fine job at bringing us this far.” Shadowstorm meowed quietly to the apprentice, in hopes that he would not warn the strange cats of their arrival. 

Emberpaw lit up with the words that Shadowstorm had used to congratulate him, though he must have understood that it was now time to stay quiet. 

Once Shadowstorm had ensured that everyone was going to stay as quiet as a mouse, he started to follow the trail that Emberpaw had left of on. The trail brought the patrol almost to the border of the twolegplace but stopped before they had to cross over. Even with following the trail to the very end, Shadowstorm could not spot where the cats had vanished. “Where did they go…” Frostfang questioned as he looked around the area clearly baffled by the vanishing act the cats had done. 

As Frostfang was speaking, Shadowstorm was concentrating on the environment around him, hoping that even a snapping of a twig would alert him to the location of the cats. StarClan blessed Shadowstorm with the rustling of leaves coming from his left and within a flash, he was barreling into the bush. 

Shadowstorm slammed his body into another cat and as the strange cat landed on its back, he placed a paw on the throat of the feline. He was pleasantly surprised to see that the feline that he had just attacked was little more than a kitten who looked to be just about to turn the age where kits are apprenticed. Though what surprised him most was this kit was not the only one hiding within the bush. 

Now that Shadowstorm did not feel that these cats were a threat to the Clan, he moved his paw of the kitten’s throat and spoke out to those that surrounded him. “Follow me.” Shadowstorm meowed as he turned and left the bush.

Shadowstorm spoke in such a voice that even cats that didn’t knew him, knew that he expected them to listen if he gave them an order and as he left the safety of the bush, five kittens followed him out. 

“There just kittens.” Frostfang and Foxpaw meowed at the same time, this clearly amused the smaller felines who seemed to be doing all they could, not to break out laughing. 

Shadowstorm could clearly see that the cats that he was all too willing to kill a moment ago were kittens. “Yes, I am aware of this Frostfang…” Shadowstorm meowed back before turning back to the kittens that had followed him from the bush. “Where did you come from and where are your mother’s?” Shadowstorm inquired of the small felines that he so desperately wanted to take home with him. 

When they did not answer right away, Shadowstorm thought that maybe they had not learned how to talk though a moment before the worry was about to bloom within him, one of the kittens started to speak. “We do not really know where we come from, once we were banished from our families, we just started to travel until we ended up here.” The feline meowed out. 

The kitten that had chosen to be the ringleader for the ragged bunch of felines was one that had a silver pelt that almost looked to be blue from the light that shimmered down on to it. From the scent that Shadowstorm was picking up, he assumed the kitten to be male. “What do you mean by banished?” Shadowstorm asked of the blue kitten though he was quick to ask another question before the other feline was able to answer. “Do you have names?” 

“We come from a Clan known as BloodClan, who forces the queens to get rid of the kittens that do not prove themselves in battle. We were the ones who failed to prove ourselves and no we were never given names since they name us after we fight in their arena.” The kitten that Shadowstorm decided would be known as Bluekit answered. 

Now that Shadowstorm had named Bluekit, at least inside his head, he started to look around at the other kittens too see what genders and features that they had. The next kitten that caught his attention was female, with a tiny body that had yellowish fur that reminded Shadowstorm of the sun, _“Littlekit”_

With two now named, he continued down the line to the next kit. Which happened to be the opposite of the Littlekit. This kitten was midnight black, just as Shadowstorm himself was and from the scent that the warrior cat received from the kitten, Shadowstorm figured he was male. _“Nightkit.”_ Shadowstorm concluded as he turned his gaze to the next kitten in line. 

The next kitten was a pale ginger she-cat that had ears that were twice the size of the others, this allowed Shadowstorm to find the perfect name for the kit. _“Tallkit.”_

Finally, it came down to the last of the kittens. Shadowstorm examined the pelt of this tom’s fur which was a dark red that reminded Shadowstorm of the flower that he has seen growing outside the twolegplace. _“Rosekit.”_

Now that he had thought of a name for all the banished kittens, he once again turned to the one that he had named Bluekit. “If you want a home, I can bring you back to our Clan but if I do this then I want you to understand that my mate Frostfang and I will be claiming you as our kin and by doing so you will take the name that I give you.” Shadowstorm explained to the homeless kits. 

All five kittens looked amongst each other as if their eyes were speaking the words that their mouths were not and then all in unison, the kittens looked to their potential adoptive father and nodded their heads in acceptance of the proposal.

Shadowstorm turned to Frostfang and gave him a smile that explained the happiness that he felt by the kits agreeing to be their children. This smile was one that Frostfang himself shared with the older warrior. Now that the agreement has been made between the two warriors and the band of misfit kittens, Shadowstorm turned back to his kits and informed them of the names that he had chosen for them. 

With everything now said and done between the new family of cats, Shadowstorm corralled his kits up as well as the apprentices to lead them all back home. 

** * **

Shadowstorm was not surprised by the welcome that he received from Cloudtail and his band of bigots, though what surprised him was how his adoptive kits attacked the older warrior for threatening him. The attack was quite an amusing one that most of the Clan agreed with though this did not mean they wanted the outcast to bring in strays to raise and potentially corrupt.

As always, Shadowstorm sat away from the others of his Clan though this time his kits followed him, and they were soon joined by the other half of the pair that was going to be raising them.

“Your father will not rest until he sees me banished from the Clan though I hope Firestar will not allow his nephew to convince him that I don’t belong here.” Shadowstorm meowed out in a quiet voice as not to disturb the sleeping kits, who after gorging themselves on the fresh kills that he and Frostfang brought back had dropped from their exhausted states.

“If Firestar even thinks about banishing you from the Clan, then myself and our kits will go with you and when Sandstorm learns of my leaving, I doubt that she will be very thrilled with her mate about how he had let me leave the Clan like that.” Frostfang replied and though his voice was tinged with the anger that he was feeling from the way that his father has been terrorizing his mate, he was sure to keep it down as too not wake the kits. 

With those words, Shadowstorm affectionately rubbed his muzzle into the crook of Frostfang’s neck and once he had finished this, the two mates curled around their kits to keep them warm. For the first time in months, Shadowstorm had fallen asleep within the camp instead of the tree that had become his oasis away from Cloudtail.  ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who read this chapter. I know that I have posted both chapter two and three in rapid succession, but I have been away from home for the last twenty hours and had too type this on word instead of on the usual places I type. I also hope that you enjoyed the introduction of Bluekit and the other kits that Shadowstorm and Frostfang adopted as their own, it took me quite some time to figure out the names that I wanted these kits to have. As always please review and comment with your likes, dislikes and other general comments about the story. Until next time!


	4. Firestar's Counsel

Shadowstorm had just returned to the camp with his apprentice as well as Emberpaw when Graystripe approached him. “Hey, Shadowstorm. Thank you for looking out for Emberpaw the last few weeks. I know you have had your paws full, with those kits that you adopted.” Graystripe meowed in his usually enthusiastic voice. Shadowstorm dropped the bundle of prey that he held within his jaws once he saw he had an opening to reply to the deputy. 

“No problem Graystripe. Emberpaw has been a blast to train with. Though I would like you to suggest that he gets made into a warrior since I feel it has been well past the time for that to happen especially since Frostfang has already be a warrior for two weeks.” Shadowstorm replied as he twitched his tail to signal that Foxpaw and Emberpaw take the kills they have collected to the fresh-kill pile. 

This must have been something that Graystripe also had on his mind since a worried expression crept upon his muzzle. Shadowstorm was just about to ask the ThunderClan deputy what was wrong when Graystripe started to speak once more. “Firestar has seen how you have been handling both Foxpaw’s and Emberpaw’s training and wanted to discuss with you about his becoming a warrior.” Graystripe explained. 

Though the moment that finished with his words, the gray tom had vanished. _“This is strange. It’s not like Firestar to take counsel with a warrior about someone else’s apprentice.”_ Shadowstorm contemplated as he strode across the camp and towards Firstar’s den. 

Before he was even able to call out about his arrival, he heard Firestar’s voice calling him to come inside. As he pushed under the lichen that hung in front of the den, Shadowstorm saw that Firestar was curled up inside his bedding as if he has not been getting enough sleep lately. “Graystripe told me that you wished to speak to me?” Shadowstorm voiced as he made his way fully inside of the den. 

At the sound of his voice, Firestar pushed himself to his paws. “Yes, that is true. I wanted to ask you since you have been spending so much time with Emberpaw, how you thought his training has been progressing?” Firestar inquired of dark furred warrior. 

To Shadowstorm, this sounded a lot like the same question that Cloudtail had posed to him once before, when all the Clan had was suspicions about the type of relationship that the two cats had. Though since Shadowstorm was fully committed to Frostfang, he was not worried about the question. “I feel like he has progressed as far as any mentor will be able to teach him. It is bound time for him to become a warrior.” Shadowstorm answered back. 

Upon hearing his answer, Firestar sat in silence for a few minutes. Though Shadowstorm felt as if the minutes were never going to pass and was about to call this meeting to an end. Standing up to do just that, Shadowstorm stopped when Firestar began to speak. 

“Cloudtail told me that you were spending a lot of time training Emberpaw and when I brought it up with Graystripe, he told me that he has been finding it difficult to train an apprentice as well as fulfill his duties as deputy…” Firestar began though at first it seemed like he was replying to the thought that Shadowstorm had early but never voiced but when he continued, it started to make more sense to him. “…yes, I was thinking the same thing, but I have been too preoccupied with messages from StarClan to do anything about it. But with you thinking the same thing, I think it is time that we have another naming ceremony.”

Shadowstorm was pleased that his feelings on the subject were being taken seriously and that Firestar was not allowing Cloudtail to poison his mind against him. Though he was curious about the messages that StarClan were sending the leader of ThunderClan. “I know this isn’t my place Firestar, but if you don’t mind me asking. What are the messages that StarClan are sending you?” Shadowstorm asked of his leader in a tone that normally does not suit his huge form.

Firestar looked as if he was not going to share the messages with Shadowstorm and since the black tom has never had a reason to be concerned with StarClan messages before, he was willing to let it go. Though just as fast as the thought flickered through Firestar’s eyes, it vanished. 

“The Shadow will bring a new Dawn to the Clans.” Firestar meowed though his voice broke out once again seconds after he finished his first words, “That is what StarClan had told me, almost every night since I received their first message.” 

Shadowstorm was confused on the message that StarClan has chosen to send the leader of ThunderClan. “How can a shadow bring upon dawn to the Clans?” Shadowstorm questioned, though Firestar must have shared all that he was willing since he was soon laying back on his bedding. 

Feeling that this was the end of the meeting between himself and his Clan leader, Shadowstorm turned and started to pad his way towards the exit of Firestar’s den. Though before he was able to leave, Firestar’s voice broke out once more. “Also, congratulations on becoming a father. Your kits are beautiful, though I think they look old enough to become apprenticed. Do you think the same?” 

“I feel the same way. Though I would like to request that you ensure my kits are not apprenticed to your nephew or his team of bigots.” Shadowstorm meowed back before fully leaving the den. 

** * **

Shadowstorm as well as the other Clan cats were standing underneath the Highrock. He as well as Frostfang had just watched as his kits formally became apprentices.

Bluepaw has become apprenticed to the warrior known as Brackenfur and though Shadowstorm and the golden-brown tom were not the closet clanmates, Shadowstorm knew that the older warrior would be able to train his son well. Littlepaw was paired with the warrior known as Talonstorm which happened to be last warrior that Shadowstorm had mentored. Tallpaw was put under the mentorship of Thornwillow, which happened to be Shadowstorm’s brother though the pair were not the closest. Firestar chose to pair Nightpaw with the warrior known as Rainwhisker while Rosepaw was paired with the warrior known as Whitewing.

All the pairings that Firestar had chosen for his kits were ones that Shadowstorm as well as Frostfang approved of though from the look that Cloudtail and Dustpelt were flashing towards Firestar, Shadowstorm could tell that they were not thrilled with being passed over for mentor. 

Though now it was time for the main portion of this meeting under the Highrock, when an apprentice would finally become a warrior and from the expression that Emberpaw had plastered across his feline face, Shadowstorm knew that the warrior was thrilled that it was finally his time to become a warrior.

“I Firestar, Leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn.” The voice of their leader Firestar meowed out before looking down towards his grandson. “Emberpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your own life?” 

“I do.” Emberpaw responded almost instantly. 

Firestar gave a beaming smile to his grandson before continuing with the ceremony. “Then from now on, you will be known as Emberheart.” Firestar meowed. His voice was soon followed by the other cats belonging to ThunderClan.

As Shadowstorm and Frostfang, continued to examine their newest warrior companion, Shadowstorm caught the scent of two other cats coming upon them. “I am glad to see my father has finally made my son into a warrior. Would you happen to know the reason for this sudden ceremony?” the voice of Squirrelflight meowed out and from the scent that travelled with her, Shadowstorm knew that her mate Brambleclaw was with her. 

“I only know that he asked for my opinion when I went to meet with him today. If you haven’t noticed I have been the one training him for the last few weeks.” Shadowstorm retorted, his voice tinged with aggression towards the female that had approached him. 

Since Squirrelflight and Cloudtail were quite friendly with each other, Shadowstorm chooses not to associate with the ginger she-cat since he always feels the need to gouge her flesh from her body. 

“We have both noticed how Graystripe had been falling behind on his duties as Emberheart’s mentor and we are thankful to you for training him.” Brambleclaw meowed back before his mate was able to.

Shadowstorm figured that this was because Squirrelflight was about to say something sarcastic in reply but none the less, he nodded his acceptance to the words that Brambleclaw spoke to him. 

With nothing more to say between the cats, Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight made their way over to Emberheart to congratulate their son on his warrior status before he had to stand vigil for the night. Though Shadowstorm was thrilled for the new warrior he was busy scanning the camp for signs of his kits, do congratulate them on making apprentice. Once he spotted the five jumping bundles of fur, he signaled with his tail for Frostfang to follow him so they could speak to their kits together. 


	5. Cloudtail's Scheme

Shadowstorm had just finished mounting Frostfang when he heard a noise enter the secluded area that the two mates were using to enjoy each other’s company. Though since they had just finished, there was no reason to be worried of another cat witnessing what they were doing.

A furious yowl followed the noise and Shadowstorm turned to see Cloudtail looking like he was about to skin him alive.

“Good morning Cloudtail.” Shadowstorm meowed as he bent down to give Frostfang a nip on the neck to rouse the exhausted feline.

Both the greeting and the show of dominance over his son was not the wisest thing Shadowstorm could have done in front of Cloudtail since a moment later, the white tom was flying towards him.

Shadowstorm jumped into the air though unlike his normal reaction of just evading the older warrior, Shadowstorm decided that it was time to show this bigoted feline that he was not someone to be pushed around and threatened. Due to Cloudtail’s movement he made his way directly underneath Shadowstorm. From the descent out of the air, Shadowstorm landed on Cloudtail’s back and since the black tom dwarfed the older warrior, Shadowstorm was able to bring Cloudtail to the ground and keep him there with no problems.

“Will you ever learn to keep your muzzle out of another cat’s business?” Shadowstorm hissed as he brought his own muzzle down towards the white tom’s ears.

Shadowstorm’s words only caused Cloudtail to thrash around in hopes of escaping though Shadowstorm continued to keep the older warrior flattened on the ground.

Due to all the thrashing as well as the nip that he received from Shadowstorm, Frostfang finally roused himself from the ground after the climatic experience that he and Shadowstorm had just had. Though when Shadowstorm looked towards his mate, he could tell that he was not incredibly happy with seeing that his father once again has decided to interfere in their business. “When will you learn to stay out of my relationship with Shadowstorm. I am no longer a kit who needs protection from big bad cats. I can take care of myself!” Frostfang snarled before trotting off without even a meow in farewell to the older warrior that Shadowstorm had plastered to the ground.

Once Shadowstorm had ensured that Frostfang has had enough time to get away from his father, Shadowstorm stepped off the older warrior who continued to lay on the ground. “ _It is as if Frostfang’s words had drained the fight out of him.”_ Shadowstorm contemplated as he too turned away from Cloudtail and followed Frostfang from the secluded spot.

*****

Cloudtail marched his way into the camp followed by Dustpelt just as ThunderClan was preparing for the journey to Fourtrees. Though when Shadowstorm saw the old white tom, it looked as if he had been clawed by a horde of cats and since he hadn’t even swung a paw at the other tom, Shadowstorm worried that another Clan had stumbled upon the warrior when he was at his weakest.

Shadowstorm figured that he would soon find out at the Gathering which Clan had decided that attacking a member of ThunderClan was a smart idea and decided that preparing his apprentice for her first Gathering would be a better use of his time.

Though before he was able to do what he had planned, Shadowstorm saw that Cloudtail and Dustpelt had made their way towards Firestar and from the expressions that all three cats were giving him, Shadowstorm knew that this must be another of Cloudtail’s plots to have him expelled from the Clan.

Knowing that he would soon be confronted by the three cats, Shadowstorm padded towards a secluded section of camp and waited for the arrival of his leader. Shadowstorm did not have to wait long before he spotted Firestar followed by Cloudtail and Dustpelt making their way over to him.

“Shadowstorm. I always knew that you were not the most sociable cat but how could you attack a member of your own Clan?”

Shadowstorm was not expecting that the leader that he respected so much would speak to him as if had betrayed ThunderClan, especially not without questioning him about it. From the volume that Firestar was speaking, it was clear to Shadowstorm that the other Clan cats had heard what their leader had said. This was made especially clear from the way that many of the cats were avoiding looking at him.

Shadowstorm spotted Frostfang and their kits staring at Firestar with daggers. Though before any of them could make a move, Shadowstorm made a discrete signal for them all to stay still.

“From the way that you suckle at Cloudtail’s tit every time that he speaks, I’m surprised that you have not accused me of being a traitor before now.” Shadowstorm hissed out.

The look of utter shock that followed those words were of no surprise to Shadowstorm, though Firestar quickly pushed back his shock and replaced it with one of anger. “You as well as your mate and children are barred from the Gathering tonight and we will discuss your placement within the Clan when I get back.” Firestar growled out before turning to collect the cats that he was going to take with him to the Gathering of the four Clans.

Cloudtail and Dustpelt didn’t follow Firestar right away as they had to ensure that Shadowstorm saw the looks of triumph that they held on their face, though as he rose to his feet to actually attack them, they skittered off like fearful kits.

As Firestar lead his cats out of the camp two of the cats that were supposed to go with him left the group to stay behind in camp. Firstar and the other cats were so distracted by the agreement that Shadowstorm and their leader had, that they did not even notice that this happened.

Now that Shadowstorm was left alone, he began to question if he really belonged in this Clan or any of the others that were within the forest.


	6. Leaving ThunderClan

Once Shadowstorm had finished feeling sorry for himself, he began to ready himself to leave. Though before he could he was surrounded by many cats who all looked at him with sympathy.

“I will let Firestar know right away that you had nothing to do with the attack on my father, since we were only separated for a few moments of time and that wasn’t nearly enough time to cause that many wounds on another cat.” Frostfang meowed in a rushed voice.

Shadowstorm was grateful that Frostfang was willing to defend him in front of their Clan leader but this was not something that he was going to allow to happen since he did not plan on being within ThunderClan territory by the time the Clan got back from the Gathering. “Thank you Frostfang but there is no reason to defend me. If Cloudtail fails at this scheme, he will continue to poison Firestar against me.” Shadowstorm explained as he sat back on his rear end to see the other cats that surrounded him do the same.

A white she-cat with a silver heart emblazoned on her chest was the next cat to speak. “Then what do you plan on doing Shadowstorm. If you get banished from the Clan than you will end up having to leave Frostfang and your kits.”

Shadowstorm was as fond of this cat as he was Sandstorm, the she-cat that had mentored Frostfang and since he was the warrior who trained her, he knew the worries that she was feeling.

“There is nothing to fear Silverheart. I do not plan on allowing myself to get banished since I am going to leave the Clan and find a place of my own.” Shadowstorm meowed back and though he wanted his mate and his kits to come with him, he could not force them to leave their home, though he did look towards Frostfang and his children to see what they would say.

Immediately all six of the cats that he was gazing at jumped to their paws as if they were going to force Shadowstorm to stay against his will. Eventually however, Frostfang’s expression of anger vanished. “You will not be going alone. If you are going to brave the wilds without the protection of a Clan, then you will need your mate to help ensure your safety.” Frostfang meowed quite forcefully.

This tone was not something that Shadowstorm was used to hearing from the other warrior though he was surprised to find that he liked this side of Frostfang just as much as his submissive side. However, before Shadowstorm was able to respond, the voices of all his kits echoed out their acceptance in going as well.

Shadowstorm was thankful that he would not have to leave his family after just claiming them as his own though once again he was not able to respond from Silverheart as well as Foxpaw speaking at the same time.

“We will go as well.”

The show of comradeship was food for Shadowstorm’s soul as he had not felt this close to many of his Clan in quite some time. “Very well. Then we should get going. I want to be far from camp before our glorious leader shows back up.” Shadowstorm commanded which roused the sitting cats within seconds.

Now that Shadowstorm has gathered those who would be coming with him as he left ThunderClan behind, he was quick to make his way towards the gorse tunnel that would allow them to leave the camp.

With a flick of his tail, he sent each cat out in front of him to make sure that none of the warriors or apprentices that were left behind would try to stop their escape. Since they were all in bed besides for a lone cat that was not even looking in their direction, Shadowstorm and his band of exiles were able to quickly make it through the tunnel.

*****

The trip back from the Gathering was just as uneventful as the trip there. Firestar was leading his Clan home; he felt another cat approach him though he did not even have to scent which cat it was to know that Sandstorm had come to give him an earful. “What is it Sandstorm?” Firestar questioned of his mate and from his poor attitude, he was not able to keep his words from having a bite to them.

Immediately Firstar knew this was not the appropriate way to speak to the pale ginger she-cat though before he could speak his apology, his mate was already giving him her own bite filled reply. “If you want to ever mate with me again, then you will go straight to Shadowstorm and give him an apology because you know as well as I do if he really wanted to attack Cloudtail, then we would have been finding Cloudtail’s corpse.” Sandstorm hissed before breaking away from Firestar.

With that Firestar was left alone the remainder of the trip back to camp and from the words that Sandstorm had spoken to him, he knew that his mate was right. If Shadowstorm had really wanted to hurt Cloudtail then there wouldn’t have been much life left inside him to recount the horrid affair of the attack which caused Firestar to start thinking on the real way that Cloudtail had gotten clawed up.

Firestar did not have much more time to think about this because he and the others of his Clan had already made it back to the gorse tunnel that would allow them back inside their camp. Pushing his way inside, Firestar was met by the frantic Thornclaw who was one of the warriors that he had left behind to watch over the camp.

“What is wrong Thornclaw? Were we attacked?” Firestar inquired as he started to gaze around the camp to see if he could spot any signs of battle as well as in hopes of spotting the tom cat that he had berated with his words.

Though when Firestar saw no signs of battle, he turned back to Thornclaw. Though before he could question him once again, one of the other cats that was left behind came running out of the apprentice’s den. “You were right Thornclaw. Shadowstorm’s and Frostfang’s children are gone as well as well as Foxpaw.” The voice of a brown and white apprentice meowed out.

*****

Shadowstorm and his followers had made surprisingly good time escaping from the ThunderClan camp and was nearing the end of the territory that was ThunderClan’s when Shadowstorm looked back to see that apprentices as well as Silverheart were looking worn down.

Knowing that he could not push them any farther, Shadowstorm decided that they would all have a rest and a meal before they continued out of the forest. “Let’s stop for now and we can continue on when we have all had a decent meal and a few hours of sleep.” Shadowstorm ordered and with the order the cats collapsed onto the ground where they stood.

Shadowstorm could see that every cat was exhausted from the lack of food and sleep and knew that he would be the one to have to hunt for them if they ever planned on making it out of the forest alive. “Stay here. I will be back with food.” Shadowstorm informed his followers before slinking off into the dark to hunt for prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who has read this latest chapter as well as the other chapters that I have posted today. I fully appreciate your support. As always please review and comment about your thoughts on this story, it is one way to keep me invested in writing more of it. 


	7. Rogues

The morning was much easier on Shadowstorm and his band of exiles who had finally made it from ThunderClan lands and were milling around waiting for Shadowstorm to decide which way they would be going. 

Shadowstorm who had not spent much time outside the forest, did not know exactly which way he should be going and was about to pick a direction at random when he remembered that Bluepaw and the others were born within this territory. With this thought in his mind, Shadowstorm turned towards his son. “Bluepaw, when you and your siblings left BloodClan, do you remember seeing any abandoned places that the twolegs no longer use?” Shadowstorm asked. 

Bluepaw did not answer right away as he was busy thinking about the time they were banished from their old Clan. When Bluepaw had found the answer that he was looking for, he looked up to one of his adoptive fathers and started to voice this answer. “I remember passing a place that smelled of stale twoleg food, but mostly there was only the smell of mice and other cats.” Bluepaw explained, hoping that his answer would satisfy the hulking mass of cat that was his father. 

Shadowstorm was pleased with the answer since he learned that the place that Bluepaw was talking about had food that they would be able to eat though the stray cats that Bluepaw mentioned may be a problem but Shadowstorm had no doubt that he would be able to drive them away if it came to a battle. 

“Then lead us to this place.” Shadowstorm commanded of Bluepaw who jumped to his paws to do as he was ordered. 

Within seconds the band of cats were travelling once more though with a renewed sense of hope that they would soon have food in their belly and shelter over their heads. 

** * **

Shadowstorm and the others sat outside the building waiting for the perfect time to enter, and since he had scented the cats that Bluepaw told him about, he was readying himself for a battle if it was needed. 

Soon the sun rose to the highest point in the sky which gave the building plenty of light and that was when Shadowstorm made his move to enter the abandoned building. Shadowstorm and the others did not make it extremely far before they heard noises of paws smacking onto the dirt worn down floor. 

Shadowstorm looked around him to see that they were surrounded by about ten rogue cats though the scent that he caught off them, told him that they must belong to BloodClan since the smell reminded him of when he first met his children. Though there were a few older cats that looked as if they would be a handful to deal with, most of those that surrounded him, were no older than apprentices that were within Shadowstorm’s band of exiles. 

“I remember you. I thought we told you kittens to leave and never come back though I guess that we could use a bigger meal than these mice provide us.” Hissed one of the rogues that surrounded them. 

At the mention of harm coming to his children, Shadowstorm’s fur immediately started to puff out though he kept himself still so he could examine the feline that threatened his kits. 

The rogue cat looked to be older than any of the cats that were travelling with him though the she-cat was much smaller than he was. This she-cat had dark silver fur that had a streak of white going down the middle of it. Shadowstorm watched as her tail twitched which sent the other cats that were with her, advancing on them. 

Shadowstorm was the first of his band to move and he launched himself at the she-cat that had threatened his children. His movement signaled to the rest of the cats that a battle had been taken up and soon the building was a mass of furious yowls and scratching claws. Shadowstorm had taken a swipe of the she-cat’s claws to his chest before he was able to pin the feline down, and without a moment’s hesitation, he ran his claws across the other feline’s throat.

The gurgling that signaled the she-cat was choking on her own blood told Shadowstorm that she would soon go to whatever afterlife was meant for her. Turning from the soon to be corpse, Shadowstorm saw the second older cat that was within this band of rogues had pinned down Littlepaw and was getting ready to skewer her with its claws. 

Charging at the other cat, Shadowstorm slammed his gigantic body into the smaller feline. Once he had ensured Littlepaw was going to be alright he signaled for her to go and find another cat to battle. When Littlepaw did as he ordered, Shadowstorm focused once more on the feline that he had knocked off his daughter. 

This cat was a tom with light brown fur, but it looked as if he had never taken care of it in his life. With this not being the time to think about the grooming habits of his enemies, Shadowstorm charged at him once again and slammed him onto the ground just as he was about to stand up. Using his mouth instead of his paws, Shadowstorm sunk his fangs into the BloodClan members throat and watched as the life ebbed out of the other feline.

With the two fully grown cats dispatched, the remainder surrendered though as he looked around the building, Shadowstorm saw that his warriors and apprentices had taken out three of the other cats. This left only five others to either run off or kill. 

Shadowstorm turned to glare at the remaining cats which immediately caused two of them to flee from the building though the three that remained were bent over as if they were presenting themselves for Shadowstorm’s pleasure. “What is it that you think you are doing?” Shadowstorm screeched at the remaining felines. From what he could see, Shadowstorm knew that two of the remaining cats were male while the other was female. 

“You have won the battle which means you have taken over this building and the territory that lay just outside it. We have to serve you as the new leader of this territory, in whatever way that you desire.” Came a small voice. 

This surprised Shadowstorm since he already had a mate, and this was not an act that was ever done within ThunderClan. Making his way in front of the presenting cats, Shadowstorm started to examine them. 

The first cat that Shadowstorm looked as was a male who had dark ginger colored fur though with hints of brown around the scruff of his neck. Moving onto the next, Shadowstorm saw that this one was a she-cat had dark silver fur with dark blue eyes. Lastly came the second tom, which had black fur and strange red colored eyes, though what was even more strange was the white patches of fur that sat on his face that resembled a skull. 

“Stand up, all of you.” Shadowstorm ordered, which caused the presenting cats to immediately jump to their paws. Once the three cats had done as he commanded, Shadowstorm started to speak once more. “You are saying that you wish to join with me and my family and friends?” 

When Shadowstorm received three tentative nods. He spoke out once again. “I welcome you then but let me tell you one thing. No cat should ever have the right to claim you in such a way unless you choose them for that reason. Now please tell me your names. “ 

Each cat went through and spoke their name in front of Shadowstorm which allowed him to learn that the ginger cat was called Blink, the silver one was named Hazel while the black one was called Reaper.

Now that they had territory of their own, Shadowstorm sent three of his cats to dispose of the bodies of the fallen BloodClan members while the rest went to hunt throughout the building for the mice that called this place home. 

While they did this, Shadowstorm looked up into the sky and whispered a prayer to StarClan. “Tell me what I am supposed to do!” 

Once he finished his prayer, Shadowstorm curled in on himself and fell asleep. 

** * **

_ Shadowstorm watched himself as he battled group after group of rogue cats until eventually all the twolegplace had been conquered by his group of cats. Just as quick as the images appeared the flickered away, to be replaced by the same group of cats that he had just taken over being led by him back into the forest.  _

_ “The Shadow will bring a new Dawn to the Clans.” A voice echoed out around him and just like before the images vanished though this time they were not replaced by others. Which left Shadowstorm in pitch black.  _

** * **

Shadowstorm awoke to find his fur wet from perspiration and though he was not for sure about what StarClan wanted him to do, he had an idea of where to start. 

Standing up so his four paws were firmly on the ground once again, Shadowstorm looked around to see that every order he had given to his measly band of exiles had been completed. This was a welcome sign since he was starving and trotted over to the makeshift fresh-kill pile that his hunters had set up. 

Snagging one of the mice that was left into the pile out, Shadowstorm devoured it within only two bites and was just about to grab another one when he saw the three rogue cats that had joined him and the others watching from close by. With a twitch of his tail, Shadowstorm called them over. “Did you eat already?” Shadowstorm meowed as he licked the blood that came out of the mouse he just ate from his lips. 

“No, we did not. We have always been told we are not allowed to eat until the lead cat does.” Reaper replied though his eyes were telling just as much as his words since he could not bring them from the pile of mice that were collected during his nap.

Shadowstorm internally sighed at the way BloodClan has raised these cats. Grabbing three mice out of the pile, Shadowstorm tossed one to each of them which they happily gulped down. Once the newest members of his band ate, Shadowstorm called a meeting which every cat was too attend. 

Shadowstorm climbed to the tallest area to look down at the cats below. “I want to congratulate all of you on the outcome of the battle that took place today. I could not be prouder of you. Though from that outcome we have gained three new apprentices into our mix but for them to be real apprentices they must first shed the names that bind them to BloodClan.” Shadowstorm explained to the gathering of cats. 

In turn, he gained yowls of agreement from the cats that had followed him from ThunderClan. “Reaper, will you come forward?” Shadowstorm called out to the black tom cat. When Reaper stepped forward, Shadowstorm once again spoke. “From this day forward, you will be known as Skullpaw.” Shadowstorm explained and without he signaled for the next cat in line to step forward. 

This cat happened to be Hazel. “Hazel, you will no longer be known by that name, you will now be known as Leafpaw.” Shadowstorm informed the silver she-cat. 

Next came Blink who was excited by the possibility of receiving a new name from the cat who so graciously allowed him to become a part of this band of cats. “You will hereby be named Lionpaw.” 

Now that Shadowstorm had named his newest apprentices, he beckoned Frostfang and Silverheart over to him so they could talk in private. When the two warriors arrived, Shadowstorm got down to business. “I have had a dream from StarClan though I am not quite for sure what they intend for me to do with it.” Shadowstorm explained as he looked between his mate and former apprentice. 

Both knew better than to ask what the dream was, especially with so many ears about that could be listening. Though Frostfang did decide to start speaking. “Is there anything that you want us to help with?” 

Shadowstorm gave a smile to his mate. “Yes. I think we should continue to train the apprentices in the warrior code and though there are only three of us warriors, I feel that if we each spend enough time with them, we can train them to be great warriors.” Shadowstorm informed his warriors. 

When no one argued with him about the idea, Shadowstorm spoke once more. “Since you are the newest warrior amongst us Frostfang, I am only going to have you train two which will be Littlepaw and Leafpaw.” Shadowstorm informed his mate who quickly nodded his head before turning to go formally give the information to his new apprentices. 

“I will continue training Foxpaw who will still need a little longer before I think she is ready to be a warrior.” Shadowstorm explained though was quick to continue his words. “Though I will also train Rosepaw, Bluepaw and Skullpaw. While you will train Nightpaw, Tallpaw and Lionpaw.” 

Silverheart had no objections to this and once she informed Shadowstorm with a shake of her head, she went off to formally introduce herself as their mentor to the apprentices she would be training. While Shadowstorm went to do the same.  ** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: Again, thank you all for reading this latest chapter of The Shadow’s Dawn. Hopefully, you like the introduction of the newest members of Shadowstorm’s band of exiles. As always please review and comment on what you liked about the story. Until next time!


	8. Out Training

Shadowstorm was flashing through the barrier of the territory that he had taken from the group of BloodClan cats that was previously at the abandoned building. Since the days have continued to pass, Shadowstorm and the other cats have been marking the ground that now belongs to them, to let every cat within the twolegplace know that this area belongs to them. 

Today it was Shadowstorm and his apprentices turn to do this as well as train, while the cats left at the building protected it in case BloodClan tried to retake it. 

Since they have already renewed their scent markers, Shadowstorm was instructing his four apprentices on the proper fighting techniques. This happened to be going extremely well especially with Foxpaw there to help nudge the younger apprentices in the right direction. 

When Shadowstorm grew tired of watching the younger cats grabble with each other, he turned towards Bluepaw with a thought on testing the younger apprentice. “I want you to scent and hunt four different mice.” Shadowstorm ordered his son and apprentice. 

Bluepaw instantly started to scent and scan their environment to do as he was told. Not wanting to be left out, the other apprentices did the same in hopes that they could please their mentor. Though he had wanted to watch Bluepaw’s skills without having to worry about the others, he knew that he could bring them out one by one for a formal test. With this thought, Shadowstorm sat back to watch his apprentice’s hunting skills. 

** * **

Firestar sat in his den, agonizing over his part in running off three of his warriors and six of his apprentices and though he didn’t know what he could do, he vowed that he would bring them back to the forest somehow. Standing up from the bedding where he makes his nest, Firestar began to make his way towards the exit, to see if the patrol he sent out has returned with any news on his missing Clan members. 

As he exited his den, he could see that Sandstorm was milling about outside the warrior den which was something she has not done since the two of them formally announced their mating. Though he knew that she would keep her word about the two never mating again if he did not bring Shadowstorm and the others back.

Though Sandstorm was not the only one he saw, like usual Cloudtail was slinking his way from the nursery since Brightheart had just had her kitting. Since returning from the Gathering, Firestar has not been able to look at his nephew without the urge to skin him alive bubbling up within his lithe feline body. Though as always, Firestar kept his cool and waited for his patrol to come back. 

** * **

Shadowstorm broke into their camp followed back his four apprentices. As the apprentices walked in, they deposited the mice that each of them had hunted and killed and since they have now hunted for their group, they were able to partake in the bounty that they shared. 

As Shadowstorm looked around his small group of cats, he could see that the once BloodClan members were already getting along with the cats from ThunderClan which gave hope to Shadowstorm that this would all go well when he decided to partake in the next phase of things which included the first images that StarClan had shown him in his dream. Though for now he was content with watching the cats mingle amongst each other. 

Shadowstorm was so distracted with his watching, that he did not scent the cat that was walking upon him. “How did the training go today?” Frostfang inquired of his mate as he sat down beside him. 

Though startled by the sudden appearance of Frostfang, Shadowstorm was able to keep the urge to jump to himself. “Training has gone well. Though I am fearful that dividing our time amongst the apprentices will do them more harm than good. We need to get more warriors within our camp.” Shadowstorm shared his worries with his mate before the two started to partake in the ritual known as sharing tongues.

Once the mates had finished cleaning each other, Frostfang meowed back a reply to what was bothering his mate. “Then that is what we will have to do. When you start taking over the other groups of BloodClan and rogues that make up this part of twolegplace, then we will have to hope that there are some decent cats within them that can help with mentoring our apprentices.” 

To Shadowstorm this sounded like a decent proposal and was slightly regretful of how he had dispatched the two older cats that were within the building when he had taken it over. Though with how Skullpaw, Lionpaw and Leafpaw acted when had first taken over the territory, Shadowstorm felt his regret wash away. 

Another though started to creep into his mind, the newest members of his group could possibly lead him to cats that weren’t as vicious as the ones that he had killed and with that thought, Shadowstorm could feel himself falling asleep. 

Though what felt like minutes later, Shadowstorm was waking up to see that the sun was shining into their camp. Looking around, Shadowstorm could see that Frostfang and his apprentices have already left camp which made sense to Shadowstorm since it was there turn, to go out and train. 

Feeling the tangs of hunger gnawing at his body. Shadowstorm made his way to the fresh-kill pile that looks to have been already restocked. Snatching two mice from the pile, Shadowstorm gorged himself on the flesh of the prey and felt his strength return to him. 

With his breakfast now finished, Shadowstorm scanned the building to look for Skullpaw to ask him about the other bands of rogues or even kitty-pets that lived within the area. 

A few moments later, Shadowstorm found his apprentice spending time with his son Rosepaw and from the affectionate way they were nuzzling each other, Shadowstorm sensed that they had something more than friendship building between them. 

Shadowstorm strode across the camp and towards two of his four apprentices and when he arrived, both jumped to their paws. “Is there something I can help you with Shadowstorm?” Skullpaw inquired of his mentor and savior. 

“I was wondering if at some point today, if you could lead me to the homes of any kitty-pet that you think would make a good warrior in our group.” Shadowstorm meowed out and though it might have sounded like a request to some, to those who knew the gigantic cat, they knew it was anything but. 

Shadowstorm knew that the young apprentice was still weary about being around him, though he was thrilled to see that with a nudge from Rosepaw, the other apprentice was more than willing to answer him. “Yes. I can do that for you Shadowstorm.” Skullpaw responded. 

The older warrior and leader of this band of cats, gave the apprentice a small smile before turning away and leaving the budding lovers alone. 


	9. Recruitment

Skullpaw ran ahead of Shadowstorm who was leading Rosepaw and his two other apprentices behind him. Though he was weary about allowing his apprentice to lead them through an unknown area, Shadowstorm knew that he had to allow this since Skullpaw was raised within this territory. 

Thankfully Shadowstorm did not have to allow this for much longer, since Skullpaw had told him before they left, that the home they were going to had plenty of cats within it and was only a short distance from where they had set up camp. 

Moments later, the group was slowing down and soon, Skullpaw stopped entirely in front of a twoleg nest that reeked of cat. The best part was that many of these cats happened to be outside, which meant that Shadowstorm did not have to lead his apprentices inside the nest. 

“Hello.” A dark yellow she-cat called out as she spotted Shadowstorm and his apprentices standing just outside the garden that made up her twoleg home. 

Upon hearing her voice, a few of her more adventurous companions made their way towards where she stood and soon, all four of them were advancing on Shadowstorm. Though he could tell right away that they were not planning anything aggressive towards them and even if they would he had no doubt that he would be able to end them all without much effort. 

“Is there something that we can help you strangers with?” another she-cat spoke out though this one had orange fur that was spotted with white at intersecting parts of her body. 

“My name is Shadowstorm, and I am looking for other cats to join with me and my group and though it may be more difficult of a life than you are used to leading, I feel like it would be a benefit to any cat who decides to take me up on my offer.” Shadowstorm explained to the four cats who, he thought looked old enough to be considered warriors if they could prove themselves first. 

Upon the mentioning of joining their group, Shadowstorm could see interest grow on the faces of the four kitty-pets. Though he wanted to feel hopeful that he may find some more warriors for his ranks, he did not want to get his hopes up. “If you are interested in joining us then come to the abandoned twoleg building that has our scent first thing in the morning. That will be your first test to see if you are worthy to become one of us.” Shadowstorm meowed before flicking his tail to signal for his apprentices to begin their journey back to camp.

Soon Shadowstorm and his apprentices had vanished from the twoleg home with only their scent left behind for the kitty-pets to follow.

** * **

The night had come and gone and Shadowstorm waited for the sun to fully rise. Though as he did, he was slowly losing faith that these kitty-pets would find their way to him. As Shadowstorm paced back and forth, Frostfang sat a few feet away from him with an anxious look of his own. 

“Can you stop moving for one second?” Frostfang voiced as his anxiety over his mate finally bubbled over. 

At the sound of Frostfang’s voice, Shadowstorm stopped and looked at his mate. “What if no one shows up?” Shadowstorm questioned. 

Frostfang had something that he wanted to say in response to Shadowstorm’s question though he was unable to since they began to smell cat that did not belong to their group. With the scent of cat, Shadowstorm’s faith began to rekindle and soon his paws were landing on the bottom floor of their camp.

When Shadowstorm landed softly on the ground he noticed that the four cats that he spoke to had arrived though he was surprised to see that five others followed them. Shadowstorm signaled for the kitty-pets to come inside which was quickly done and once they were inside the camp, Shadowstorm began to speak. “Congratulations on passing the first trial. Now we will see if you belong as a member of our group.” 

With that said Shadowstorm flicked his tail for Frostfang and Foxpaw to make their way towards him. When his apprentice and mate showed up, he sent Frostfang into the middle of the camp while also calling one of the kitty-pets to do the same. 

“Now, you will fight my mate and see if you have the skills to survive as a wild cat.” Shadowstorm meowed out. 

At the conclusion of his words, the kitty-pet that he had called to fight with Frostfang immediately jumped into battle, with Frostfang just as eager.

** * **

Firestar sat upon Highrock watching as his Clan moved among the camp performing their duties for the day. While he did so, he noticed that four kits had escaped from the nursery though they were soon followed out by Mousefur. 

Seeing the kits and their mother, reminded Firestar that they were about the age to become apprenticed to a warrior. Jumping down from Highrock, Firestar made his way over to queen who looked anxious to have her kits out in the open like they were. This came to no surprise to Firestar since this was the first litter of kits that the older warrior has had.

“Good morning Mousefur.” Firestar meowed as he padded his way over to the small brown queen. 

At the sound of his voice, both the queen and her kits turned towards him and soon he was surrounded by small bundles of fur. “Good morning to you as well, Firestar. Was there something I could help you with.” Mousefur inquired as she made her way upon him. 

“I was coming over to see if you thought it was about time to have your kits apprenticed to one of our warriors?” Firestar meowed back. 

Though Firestar could tell that the older warrior and first time queen was still quite anxious with having her kits out of the nursery, he saw a look of pride swell up on Mousefur’s face at the thought of her kits becoming apprentices to the Clan that she has spent all her life protecting and defending. 

“Then bring them to my den later this evening and we can have them apprenticed first thing in the morning.” Firestar ordered the other warrior, who gave a quick nod of acceptance before ushering her kits back inside of the nursery. 

** * **

Shadowstorm was quite impressed with how the fights were going. Though there had been three cats that he had to run off when they proved that they were not suitable for the life that Shadowstorm was offering them. But thankfully four of them had proved themselves to Shadowstorm which only left two left to test. 

The fight that was currently going on, was coming to an end. Though Shadowstorm was not too fond of the younger cats fighting technique. As Shadowstorm was looking at the young tom cat, something was telling him that he should allow this cat too stay amongst his people though if he did so, he would have to make him an apprentice since he still had much to learn.

Foxpaw soon stood over top of the young tom cat who was hissing at the orange pelted apprentice though he made no moves to attack her once she had proven her dominance over him. “Very good, Foxpaw. You may step back and take a break.” Shadowstorm meowed out to his apprentice who nodded at the command she was given. Once Foxpaw had stepped back, Shadowstorm started to speak to the young tom who was probably around Foxpaw’s age. “You fight well for a kitty-pet though there is much for you to learn before you can become a warrior…but I have decided that you can stay as an apprentice.”

When Shadowstorm finished with his words, he flicked his tail for the apprentice to go to the group of cats that he had already passed as well as called the last remaining cat to the middle. 

Though this last cat was almost as big as he was, Shadowstorm could see that he was extremely nervous to be fighting like this. Shadowstorm was about to call Silverheart to fight when he felt the urge to do it himself. Since he was the leader of this group, he decided that he had the right to do so and stepped forward to do just that. 

Shadowstorm waited for a few moments for the cat to make a move but when he did not, Shadowstorm decided to. He leapt at the other tom and just when he was about to land on the back of the creature that had a white pelt that was dotted with pure black spots, he missed because of the other feline evading his attack though Shadowstorm feinted towards the other cat which came him an opening when he slashed his claws the other direction. 

The gouge that Shadowstorm caused in the other tom was enough to cause a stream of crimson to slide down through the feline’s white and black pelt. Shadowstorm could see that the other tom was quite shaken from the attack though this did not cause the other tom to back down from the fight. 

_“Even if this tom, loses this fight, he may prove to be a valuable member of this group if he just keeps that spirit up.”_ Shadowstorm contemplated as he saw the other feline make his first offensive move. 

The recruit crouched down which allowed Shadowstorm to see the muscles in the tom’s legs bunch up as he prepared to pounce on him. Shadowstorm watched as the other cat instinctively leaned to his right as if an old injury were acting up, this information, Shadowstorm stored away for later use.

Within seconds after noticing the injury, the recruit pounced towards Shadowstorm but due to whatever injury he had obtained within his life, the attack sent the other tom cat off balance. This gave Shadowstorm another opening for an attack of his own, though he waited patiently for the perfect moment to strike which came a few heartbeats later. As the attack from the other cat came closer to him, Shadowstorm leapt above the other cat; and due to how the other feline landed, he was wide open for Shadowstorm to land on top of. 

Crashing down with the full force of his body, Shadowstorm held the other tom down until he quietly surrendered. Now that he had sparred with the other feline, Shadowstorm felt as if he had learned what he needed to know about the other cat, but before he informed his people as well as this recruit, he felt that the wound the other cat had received needed taken care of first. 

Shadowstorm opened his mouth to order one of his cats to collect something that could be used to stop the bleeding but before he was able to, the midnight black cat watched as the other feline scooped up a pile of cobwebs that he found attached to the walls that held their camp up and applied it to the wound. He knew that he shouldn’t be so stunned at seeing another cat know the proper ways to protect a wound, but he and the original members of his group that had come from ThunderClan, heavily relied on their medicine-cats to help them ensure their wounds were properly cleaned and healed; otherwise they had the possibility of being no use to the Clan any longer. 

While thinking of the cats that were their healers in the wilds of the forest, Shadowstorm had started to get an idea for the placement of this cat though he could not formally give him the position until StarClan accepted him but he also knew that StarClan must accept him as the leader of this new Clan that he was going to form before any of this could be possible. “You may stay. I think we could make good use of you with are band.” Shadowstorm informed the white and black tom cat.

With that said, Shadowstorm called every cat that was already a member of his group as well as the recruits to gather around him. Once they had done this, Shadowstorm once again went for the highest position that would still give him a good view of the cats. 

“I want to give welcome to our newest brethren, though for them to become fully assimilated into our people they must shed their old names and take the ones I give them. Do you accept this?” Shadowstorm meowed out and when he received the nods of acceptance from the other cats, he knew that he could begin. 

Shadowstorm called upon the cat that he had just fought, since he was most interested in getting this tom named. “I have decided that your new name will be Sageblossom, this is for the knowledge that you seem to possess when it comes to the remedies that a cat needs to be healed.”

Once Shadowstorm had formally named Sageblossom, he sent the cat back into the ranks, so he could begin his next naming. The next cat that he called out was the dark golden she-cat that he had first proposed the recruitment to, and he was glad when he passed her. “From this day on, you will be known as Goldenclaw; due to your dark yellow coat as well as your fierce fighting nature.”

Now that Goldenclaw had been named, Shadowstorm called upon the cat that he had approved of joining them, though as an apprentice. Shadowstorm took a few moments to go over the apprentice more closely which allowed him to see that the tom, had black fur lining most of his body though his underbelly looked to be a dark silver. “With this name, you will become an apprentice. You will hereby be known as Silverpaw.”

Half the felines that Shadowstorm had accepted had been named and with that he turned towards the next cat in line. This feline was a small but speedy she-cat that had white fur that was lined with black stripes. “From this day on, you will be known as Swiftstripe.” 

Shadowstorm waved a feline that was dusted with brown flecks over his pale ginger fur to come forwards. “With this name I welcome you as a friend and member of this group; I name you Dusthawk.”

The last cat that Shadowstorm had to name was a medium sized tom cat that had yellowish fur with white stripes that reminded Shadowstorm of the legends of TigerClan. “From this day forward, you will be known as Yellowtiger.” 

With every cat in the group having a name that will bind them to each other as well as the warrior code, Shadowstorm and his cats surrounded their newest members. 


	10. Changing Scent

“What are you planning on doing with the apprentices, now that you have the warriors to train many of them one on one?” Frostfang inquired of his mate while they curled against one another in the area of the camp that they have chosen to be their den. 

Shadowstorm did not reply right away since he was currently content with the sleep that was trying to claim him. Though when he received a paw swipe from Frostfang, he knew that it was best for him to answer. “I haven’t decided which apprentices are going to go to which warrior. There is something that I have to get done first if we are ever going to become a real Clan of the forest.” Shadowstorm meowed back before curling back in on himself to let the sleep that has been gnawing at his vision to finally claim him. 

** * **

Shadowstorm had left his camp hours ago with Silverheart in command while he was gone he was pleasantly surprised to be already making remarkable though he could guess that was to do with the fact that he had less cats travelling with him at this time. Though Shadowstorm had planned on making this journey on his own, he allowed Frostfang to talk him into bringing one warrior and two apprentices. 

The cats that Shadowstorm had chosen to bring with him, were Dusthawk, Foxpaw and Rosepaw. Shadowstorm and his patrol had just entered into the rows of twoleg nests that outline the forest that made up one of the borders of ThunderClan, when a kitty-pet that he has never seen before came strolling up and over a fence that ran around a twoleg garden. 

This cat had pale ginger fur that with a long white stripe that went down the length of his back which caused his long tail to be mostly white. “Hello, I feel if I have seen you before though your scent is different this time.” The kitty-pet meowed as he sat down on his rear and began to groom himself. 

Shadowstorm was surprised by the arrival of the kitty-pet though he was even more surprised that the tom had informed him of his scent changing. “Changed how?” Shadowstorm inquired of the tom cat. 

Since the strange feline was still grooming himself, he did not respond to Shadowstorm right away which grew to upset the two apprentices that he had brought with him, though with a flick of his tail they both knew to hold their tongues. While he waited for the kitty-pet to finish grooming himself, Shadowstorm sat down on his own rear. Though thankfully for the midnight black tom, he did not have to wait for long before the other feline had finished with his grooming.

“Upon closer inspection, I can still scent the same smell as before but now it has a deeper and more wild scent to it.” The kitty-pet meowed back though once he had finished with his words, he turned back around and climbed the fence that would allow him to get back to his garden. 

_“Well that was strange. That kitty-pet does not seem to fear the arrival of wild cats…”_ Shadowstorm contemplated and with that came the possibility that they could recruit this cat to their growing numbers as well though this would have to wait until they had come back from their destination. 

Now that the business about their scent had been finished with, Shadowstorm once again began to make his way forward and with a flick of his tail called the others after him. Though once they enter ThunderClan territory, Shadowstorm knew that there was the possibility of running into members of his old Clan that would most likely end up in a battle.

** * **

Firestar sat atop the Highrock with his Clan down below him. Though as he was examining his cats, his eyes focused onto the reason that he had called this meeting in the first place. Mousefur stood next to her kits with her eyes gleaming. 

“Jaykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to become apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Jaypaw. Your mentor will be Dustpelt. I hope that they pass along all the knowledge that they have to you.” Firestar meowed to the white apprentice. 

Once Jaypaw had been paired to his mentor, Firestar watched as the new apprentice and his mentor touched noses and walked off to the side. Now that he had one of Mousefur’s kits apprenticed, he turned to the next in line which was a black and yellow she-cat. “Ivykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ivypaw. Your mentor will be Brackenfur. I hope that he will bless you with all the knowledge that he has.” 

This was the part of the job that he liked best, when he can set an apprentice on the path that will lead them to their destiny within their Clan and as he watched the apprentice and her new mentor touch noses, he knew that he had selected the right warrior for the job. 

Calling the kit up that was next in line, Firestar saw that the kit was a tom cat that had light brown fur with a long black tail. “Blackkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Blackpaw. Your mentor will be Sandstorm. I hope that she will bless you with all her knowledge.” 

Firestar allowed the newly paired mentor and apprentice some time to familiarize themselves with each other before he turned to the last kit that was waiting to become apprenticed. 

This kit was a tom cat with pitch black fur save for the white that made up the paws of the feline’s body. “Shadekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Shadepaw. Your mentor will be Emberheart. I hope that he will bless you with all the knowledge that he contains.” 

Firestar was just about to jump down to join his Clan when he saw two feline’s that were on a hunting patrol coming flashing into the camp, their fear scent pouring out around them. Afraid that there was a possible attack coming their way, Firestar jumped from the Highrock to make his way towards the patrol. 

“What has you so afraid?” Firestar questioned as he made his way upon the two fearful felines. 

When Graystripe and Sandstorm noticed the fearful cats, they soon joined Firestar around them. 

“Shadow…Shadowstorm is attacking WindClan!” one member of the hunting patrol hissed out. Firestar could not believe what he had just heard, that one of the cats that used to belong to this Clan had decided to go rogue and attack one of their closest allies. 

Without a word of farewell to the cats of the Clan, Firestar ran the rest of the way across the camp and to the gorse tunnel that would allow him to leave; followed by his deputy and mate. 


	11. Making Enemies

Shadowstorm gave a furious yowl before he charged at the WindClan deputy that dared to try and stop him from reaching his destination. Smashing his gigantic body into the much older cat, Shadowstorm sent the brown tabby tom flying back and away from his apprentices. 

“You have no right to bar me from reaching the Moonstone!” Shadowstorm snarled as he crouched down to ready for another attack on the WindClan deputy. 

This must not have been the right thing to say to the older tom because within an instant the deputy of WindClan was back to his feet, which showed the energy that he still had within his body. “I have every right to keep vagrants and traitors off WindClan territory…” the deputy hissed out and from the shocked expression that Shadowstorm held, the deputy continued speaking. “…that is right Shadowstorm. I have heard about how you exiled yourself from ThunderClan after you were revealed to be a traitor.” 

Choosing not to reply to the words that the other feline hissed at him, Shadowstorm analyzed his enemies. There were four members of WindClan which included the deputy himself which meant that Shadowstorm did not have to worry about overwhelming numbers keeping him from reaching his goal. 

Shadowstorm could see that each member of his group was facing off against a member of WindClan. Knowing that they were waiting on his order to attack, Shadowstorm decided to give them one when he once again gave a furious yowl which caused every cat to attack. 

The WindClan deputy charged at Shadowstorm before he was able to make the first move and as the unsheathed claws of the cat came towards him, Shadowstorm evaded and used his own claws to swipe a gouge across the deputy’s side. His attack was followed by a yowl of pain though Shadowstorm could see that the WindClan deputy would not give up so easily. “I do not want to harm any of your Clan. Just go back to your camp before I lose my patience with you!” Shadowstorm hissed towards the brown tabby. 

The WindClan deputy did not respond to Shadowstorm with words but instead scraped his claws across his forehead which caused Shadowstorm’s blood to fall into his eyes. With that attack, Shadowstorm was no longer planning on using kitten gloves on WindClan. 

With a roar that no doubt went stampeding throughout the whole of all four, Shadowstorm flashed towards the WindClan deputy and smashed into his side. The sound that Shadowstorm’s body caused to the WindClan deputy echoed out and caused the WindClan cats to stop moving which gave openings to all the cats that were apart of Shadowstorm’s band. 

Cries of multiple cats broke out as each of Shadowstorm’s felines attacked their WindClan opponents. 

Shadowstorm could tell from the movements that three of the cats gave that they were still alive, though he saw that the cat that Dusthawk was facing was not moving at all. “I told you, to get out of our way. You should have listened!” Shadowstorm hissed out before flicking his tail in signal for his cats to follow as he started once again to make his way towards the Moonstone.

** * **

The patrol that Firestar had led out of the ThunderClan camp came upon the WindClan cats an hour after the fight had ended. Firestar immediately went to the brown tabby’s side and with his nuzzle pushed into the feline’s side, he could feel the heartbeat of the other cat still pumping. 

“Thank StarClan, you are still alive Onewhisker.” Firestar meowed as he began to lick the brown tabby’s fur. 

Upon feeling the tongue hit his body, Onewhisker began to stir and with a flick of his tail Firestar sent the Sandstorm and Graystripe to do the same to the remaining cats that were within the downed WindClan patrol. 

Moments after Onewhisker was fully roused from the exhaustion that Shadowstorm had left him in, he was wearily standing back to his paws. “Firestar, it is a pleasure to see you even after a rogue from your Clan invaded our territory and attacked us.” Onewhisker meowed out, though Firestar could see that the cat was feeling the effects of his wound. 

Before Firestar could respond to his oldest friend in WindClan, Graystripe and Sandstorm padded upon them. “One of the WindClan patrol had succumbed to her wounds and passed onto StarClan.” Sandstorm muttered as he sat down beside her mate. 

Yowls of loss echoed through the area that surrounded Firestar and the WindClan patrol as Onewhisker and his cats cried out for the loss that had befallen them. 

** * **

Shadowstorm sat outside of the cave that would lead to the Moonstone, though he did not enter the cave right away as they still had some time before the moon would float into the sky. As he sat down, waiting for the moon’s arrival, Shadowstorm gazed at the warrior and two apprentices that he had brought with him. 

“You all proved yourself quite well during the battle with WindClan…” Shadowstorm meowed to his cats. Though he cut himself off before saying everything that was on his mind. _“…and in a few more moons I feel that Foxpaw will be ready to become a warrior of her new Clan.”_

Since Shadowstorm had heard during his time within ThunderClan, that those who wish to speak to StarClan must not eat before they do so, he could feel the hunger gnawing at his stomach, though in hopes of stopping it; Shadowstorm had decided that a good rest before meeting with StarClan would do him some good as well as do good for the cats that he had brought with him. 

“Get some rest all of you. I will wake you up when the moon starts to rise.” Shadowstorm ordered his felines. 

With that Shadowstorm and the members of his group curled into themselves and allowed sleep to claim them. As the hours ticked by, Shadowstorm began to stir and just as the moon was a fourth of the way into the sky, he was fully roused from the sleep that had reenergized him. 

Swiping a paw across each of his felines, Shadowstorm woke them. “Keep watch, I will be back once I am finished.” Shadowstorm informed them before turning away and padding towards the entrance of the cave that would lead him to the Moonstone as well as a conversation with his warrior ancestors. 


	12. Nine Lives

As soon as the moonlight lit up the room that held the Moonstone within it, Shadowstorm crouched down and touched his nose to the rock. Closing his eyes, Shadowstorm was overcome by a pitch-black darkness.

For a moment, Shadowstorm thought that StarClan had found him lacking and decided that they were not going to grace him with their presence. Though seconds before he was going to open his eyes, to make the trip back to his cats, nine flickering lights came flooding towards him from the sky.

Shadowstorm knew without a doubt that his warrior ancestors were coming to meet him, and soon all nine lights had transformed into felines that he had known at some point within his life.

“What Clan have you come for? You have the scent of ThunderClan, but it has shifted to something else…”

The words that were spoken to him, all sounded intermixed through the cats that were speaking to him. Before Shadowstorm replied to them, he shifted through his mind for the perfect name to his Clan. Milliseconds passed by that felt like an eternity to the former ThunderClan member, until eventually Shadowstorm recalled the prophecy that Firestar as well as his dream spoke to him.

“I am no longer a member of ThunderClan, I now reside with the DawnClan and I am would like your blessings to become the formal leader of this Clan.” Shadowstorm meowed to the voices of the nine felines that had come to meet him.

With the name of the Clan spoken, the first cat stepped forward. Though Shadowstorm did not spend much time with this she-cat, she was an important part of his life since she gave him the gift of life. _“Shadefeather.”_ Shadowstorm concluded as he stared at the feline that gave life to him.

“With this life that I grant you, use it for the raising of kits, know matter the blood they come from.” Shadefeather meowed and with those words, Shadowstorm felt a warm and loving light spiral throughout his body.

When the warmth faded from Shadowstorm’s body, he could see that his mother had been replaced by the feline who helped sire him and though his father was around longer than his mother, he had died protecting the Clan. _“Rainstream.”_

It took longer for the voice of his father to wash over him though when it did, he could feel the determination that had led him to do what he did during his life. “This life that I grant you should be used to protect your Clan and those who call it home.” Rainstream spoke out, and when his words concluded, Shadowstorm felt a blinding pain roar in and then out of his body.

Once the life-giving pain had finished its course, Shadowstorm stood there panting, dreading that the next seven lives he is given could just be as painful as the one that had just rocketed throughout him.

By the time that Shadowstorm had regained his breath, the next cat was already waiting to grant him his next life. Immediately Shadowstorm felt his breath get pushed out as he looked at the small feline that stood in front of him. The only apprentice that he has had, that passed away before they were able to become a warrior. “I am sorry Thawpaw…” Shadowstorm meowed, though he had to cut his words off before he allowed the emotions that still bubble up from time to time from doing so.

“With this life that I grant you, use it to mentor your apprentices to become the best warriors that they are able to be.” Thawpaw spoke out and with those words, Shadowstorm felt a slight pain but it was filled with the warmth that came from mentoring a young apprentice.

The pain faded as quickly as he appeared as quickly as it appeared which left Shadowstorm ready for whatever else was bound to happen from these members of StarClan.

This next feline had caused just as much pain to Shadowstorm when he passed as the last one did. _“Rippleheart. My first love…”_ Shadowstorm contemplated as he felt the same feelings that caused him to fall in love with this other tom bubble up to the surface.

“With this life, I grant you the love that will last throughout any lifetime.” Rippleheart meowed to Shadowstorm.

With Rippleheart’s words, Shadowstorm felt the same warmth that he felt with his mother ripple their way throughout his body.

Once Rippleheart’s life had finished flooding through his body, the next cat stepped forward to grant another life to the growing pile that Shadowstorm was accumulating. This life as well as the remaining that StarClan gifted the leaders of the Clan, were as painful as the one that his father had gifted him.

Shadowstorm collapsed to the ground and lay at the feet of the members of StarClan.

“You have been gifted the nine lives that we grant to the leaders of a Clan. From this day forward, you will be known as Shadowstar, the leader of DawnClan.”

Once again, the words that surrounded him came from every cat that had stood in front of him and when those words came to an end, Shadowstar was pushed from the dream with StarClan.

*****

Shadowstar followed the scent trail that he had left on his way to the Moonstone, to help him get back from the cave since it was once again plunged into complete darkness. When Shadowstar had finished his trek from the cave, he was met by the three felines that he left outside the cave to keep watch.

“Shadowstorm!” Rosepaw meowed as he padded his way over to his father. “Did you get everything completed that you needed to?”

Before Shadowstar could inform his son as well as the other members of DawnClan that he had been fully recognized as the leader of the Clan and granted the lives that he would need to ensure that DawnClan is able to complete the mission that StarClan has laid out before him; Foxpaw started to speak. “If everything has gone the way that he intended it to, then he would be known as Shadowstar for now on.”

Shadowstar was pleased to learn that his apprentice actually pays attention to the history that has been passed down from one feline to the next, though he had to be the one to inform his Clan that StarClan has formally recognized their Clan and granted him a leaders nine lives.

“Foxpaw is right. I am now known as Shadowstar and though I can not share with you everything that happened within the cave, I can tell you that StarClan has recognized our Clan. We will hereby be known as DawnClan.” Shadowstar meowed out to his Clan though he was quick to start speaking once more. “Though we must get back to camp before the next moon. I have to appoint the deputy of DawnClan.”

With that said, Shadowstar began to run, followed by Dusthawk, Foxpaw and Rosepaw. ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story and a big thank you to the ones who have liked and bookmarked it. Finally, DawnClan was announced in the story with Shadowstorm becoming Shadowstar. As always, please review and comment with your likes, dislikes and other general comments. Until next time!


	13. DawnClan's Deputy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: To give everyone a heads up, there will be a small sex scene within this chapter.

The moment that Shadowstar and the patrol that he took of DawnClan cats had returned to their camp, they went directly to the fresh-kill pile that was quite stocked up with the mice that made this building their home.

Though as Shadowstar and the others were eating, Frostfang and Silverheart made their way towards them.

“How did the journey to the Moonstone go? Did you have any trouble with the Clans?” Frostfang meowed out as he reached his mate.

Shadowstar did not reply right away since he was busy devouring his second mouse. Though once he had finished slurping the prey into his mouth, Shadowstar turned to look at the felines that had approached him. “Everything was going smoothly until we ran into a patrol of WindClan cats though they were easily dealt with. Dusthawk, Foxpaw and Rosepaw all showed great bravery in the battle with the WindClan cats.” Shadowstar explained as he started to pad his way from the fresh-kill pile to talk away from the cats that were still eating there.”

When Shadowstar felt that he had enough room where he could speak to Frostfang and Silverheart without the possibility of other cats hearing them, he started to speak once more. “StarClan has recognized us as DawnClan and has granted me their blessing though I am afraid that we may have already made enemies with WindClan since Dusthawk killed one of their patrol during the altercation.”

Shadowstar could see that both Frostfang and Silverheart were concerned about the animosity between their DawnClan and one of the Clans that were the closet allies to them when they were apart of ThunderClan. Though this concern quickly faded as the realized that their plans were going the way they needed it to.

With the moon growing ever closer to them, Shadowstar knew that he would have to announce the Clan’s deputy, otherwise they could risk the wrath of StarClan. Shadowstar padded his way to the highest point in camp and yowled a call to the surrounding cats. “Let every cat old enough to catch their own prey, meet here.”

Though Shadowstar could see confusion flash in the eyes of the felines that were not born into any Clan, they still however padded their way over to him. When every cat had appeared, Shadowstar started to yowl once again. “StarClan had graced me with their blessing to lead this Clan that will hereby be known as DawnClan. As tradition dictates, I will need to appoint a deputy to be my second in command. This feline will be Silverheart.”

Shadowstar could see the surprise that flickered across Silverheart’s face though this surprise quickly faded and turned into one of determination. “I will give my life for DawnClan and each and everyone of you!” Silverheart meowed out, her voice flooded with the determination that was visible on her face.

Every feline within the camp congratulated their new deputy though Shadowstar could see that many of them were exhausted. “Everyone you should get some sleep. We will discuss apprentices and their mentors first thing in the morning.” Shadowstar informed his Clan who were quick to obey the request.

Soon all felines were curled up around the camp. Feeling his own exhaustion boiling inside his body, Shadowstar gestured with his tail for Frostfang to follow him back to their nest and soon the pair were curled next to each other and drifting into a blissful sleep.

Shadowstar awoke just as the sun was entering the horizon. The midnight black leader of DawnClan, felt much better after succumbing to his exhaustion instead of fighting it like he had been. Turning to look at his mate, Shadowstar saw that he was just waking up though when Frostfang noticed him, the white tom presented himself to him.

Padding his way over to his mate, Shadowstar felt himself stiffen up as he got behind the younger tom. Mounting Frostfang, Shadowstar entered him in one quick movement while simultaneously biting down on the scruff of Frostfang’s neck.

Shadowstar could hear the noises that Frostfang was making as he used his mate’s body for his own pleasure. It was not long before Shadowstar felt his release building up and within milliseconds, he was painting the insides of Frostfang white. Once he had fully finished his release, Shadowstar let go of Frostfang’s neck and pulled out from the other cat. Using his muzzle to roll his mate onto his back, Shadowstar started to lick at Frostfang’s still erect member. Though it only took a few licks before Frostfang was erupting over himself which Shadowstar quickly cleaned up.

Now that both mates had found their release, Shadowstar sat down on his rear to wait for his mate to find the energy to stand up. When he did, Frostfang began to speak. “Thank you for that…” Frostfang meowed to his mate before giving him a quick lick across the base of his neck.

“You know I love you Frostfang and I am sorry for how busy that I have been since we have left ThunderClan.” Shadowstar meowed back before giving Frostfang a affectionate lick of his own. “Now, we should call a meeting, and reassign our apprentices. One on one attention is what these apprentices need to become the warriors that they can be.” Shadowstar finished before padding towards the area that he used for meetings with the Clan.

Once Shadowstar reached this area, he started to yowl a cry to the camp. “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, meet here.”

Though it took some time for every cat within the camp to stir, they soon were all waiting down below for Shadowstar to begin. “I have called you here to better organize our apprentices. Our way of life has always deemed that a warrior should train one apprentice at a time and though I do not have the numbers for that. I feel that we have enough to start getting the process right.” Shadowstar meowed to his Clan that stood below him.

“Littlepaw, please step forward.” Shadowstar ordered of his daughter. When the small apprentice stepped forward, Shadowstar spoke out once more. “You will continue to be paired with Frostfang.”

Shadowstar watched as Frostfang and Littlepaw padded up to each other and the familiar greeting between mentor and apprentice ensued. “Leafpaw, I know that I had you originally paired with Frostfang, but I am now assigning you to be the apprentice under Goldenclaw.” Shadowstar informed the silver she-cat.

When Shadowstar watched the two felines march over to each other, he began his next mentor assignment. “Lionpaw, please step forward and meet your new mentor. This will be Swiftstripe.” It was not long before each feline that he called out in this last grouping had finished their greeting and stepped off to the side.

“Tallpaw, you will be apprenticed under the warrior known as Dusthawk.” Shadowstar meowed, and once his words had finished rolling through their camp, Shadowstar watched as his last daughter moved to meet her new mentor.

When the greeting between the two cats had finished, Shadowstar went on with the business at hand. “Nightpaw and Bluepaw, please step forward. You both will be apprenticed under the deputy of DawnClan, Silverheart.”

Shadowstar watched as two of his children made their way towards the she-cat that was made deputy of their Clan. Since the three felines already knew each other well, the greeting did not take exceptionally long and soon Shadowstar was able to go on to the next assignment. “Silverpaw, step forward and meet your mentor who will be Yellowtiger.” Shadowstar meowed to the apprentice who was quick to do as he was commanded.

This only left three apprentices that Shadowstar still had to place and since the one cat that still didn’t have an apprentice looked as if he was waiting for one, Shadowstar knew that he was going to have to explain to him why he would not be receiving one.

“Sageblossom, during our battle against each other, you proved quite handy with healing other cats which is why I decided that I would like you too become our medicine-cat though if you accept then we will have to ready you to go to the Moonstone, to commune with our warrior ancestors.” Shadowstar meowed to the other tom cat that was just as large as he was though he showed a more reserved nature than he did.

Upon hearing that he was not expected to train an apprentice into becoming a warrior, Sageblossom relaxed slightly before giving a nod of acceptance to the request to becoming DawnClan’s medicine-cat.

“Very good. Then the last three apprentices, Foxpaw, Rosepaw and Skullpaw will continue to be mentored by myself.” Shadowstar meowed to the group of cats and upon hearing their names, the three apprentices padded over to Shadowstar to perform the traditional greeting after being named a warrior’s apprentice.

*****

“Why are you still blaming me for Shadowstorm going rogue?” Firestar hissed at his mate who still refused to share their den with him any longer.

For a moment, Firestar did not think that Sandstorm was going to respond to him though when she did, he wished that he never opened his mouth to begin with.

Sandstorm turned towards her mate with a fire burning in her eyes. “If you would have listened to me when I told you for the months since I have learned that Shadowstorm and Frostfang were growing closer, than maybe you would have stopped listening to Cloudtail’s bigotry and schemes!” Sandstorm snarled before turning away from Firestar once more and padding her way from the den.


	14. Expanding Territory

Shadowstar snuck through the enemy territory as quietly as his body would allow him, followed by his three apprentices as well as Frostfang and Littlepaw. Though Shadowstar knew that this would be a dangerous mission to perform, he did not want to risk their camp for a battle for territory. 

Since the area was dark, many of the Twoleg monsters were not on the Thunderpaths that they had to cross to get to the area that Dusthawk had scouted for them. When Shadowstar and his patrol crossed the last Thunderpath that they were needing to, Shadowstar began to speak. “From here on, we need to be extra careful of our surroundings. The moment you see cats, get ready for a battle.” Shadowstar meowed quietly to the felines that surrounded him. 

When Shadowstar saw that his warrior and apprentices understood the danger that they would be in when they invaded the home of these rogues, he began to pad his way into the small building that lay before him. 

It was not long before Shadowstar saw another cat though since the creature was feasting on the body of another cat, they were not spotted by their scent. Shadowstar flicked his tail towards, Frostfang who knew what the signal meant and soon the white warrior flashed towards the rogue cat and took them by surprise. 

Shadowstar was grateful that Frostfang was able to end the other cat’s life with a quick slash of his claws before he was able to squeal out in alarm. When Frostfang had finished with the other feline, he moved its body into a dark corner of the building and returned to Shadowstar. Once he had ensured his mate was safely back within the group, Shadowstar once again advanced further into the rogue camp.

Using his eyes, Shadowstar examined the bottom floor which proved to be void of life. Confirming this, Shadowstar advanced up the clefts in the building that would allow them to get to the upper floors. 

Thankfully, the clefts were quickly passed and soon all seven felines were gazing into a den of felines. Shadowstar counted about nine rogues, though five of them were young cats who looked just out of their apprenticeships. Upon further examination, Shadowstar could see that two of the rogue cats were puffed out from the kitting that should soon be upon them. 

“Do not kill the pregnant she-cats.” Shadowstar informed the members of his Clan in a quiet voice. 

Taking a deep breath, Shadowstar charged into the den; followed by his Clan. Shadowstar slammed his body into the feline that looked to be the oldest of the rogues and within a heartbeat was spilling the tom’s blood with a swipe to the throat. 

Shadowstar could see the light flicker out of the other cat’s eyes and only turned away once he was sure that the feline was dead. 

The leader of DawnClan could see that his own cats were holding themselves quite well against the rogues. Flicking his eyes across the area, Shadowstar spotted another of the rogues sneaking up behind Foxpaw. Not prepared to lose his apprentice, Shadowstar charged once more into the battle. 

When the rogue noticed Shadowstar’s huge body coming towards them, the rogue turned as fast as they could to run away from the hulking mass of cat. Due to Shadowstar’s speed, he was quickly able to overtake the other feline. Jumping into the air, Shadowstar landed on the other cat’s back and took them to the ground. 

Scenting the cat, Shadowstar could tell that the other feline was a young tom who was quite fearful of what Shadowstar planned to do. Bending down towards the neck of the tom, Shadowstar began to whisper to him. “Surrender and I will let you live.” 

It did not take long for Shadowstar to hear the young tom cat mutter out the words that would save his life. “Stand out of the way until this battle is over.” Shadowstar hissed at the other cat when he stepped from his back.

Within seconds, the other feline was rushing to the farthest corner of the upper floors to keep himself out of the battle. With two cats down out of the seven that Shadowstar had planned to fight, he turned back to the battle to see Frostfang and Foxpaw dispatch two felines with quick jabs to their throat. 

When Frostfang’s enemy lay dead on the ground the remaining cats surrendered themselves to Shadowstar. Flicking his tail towards his Clan, he signaled for them to round their prisoners up. 

Once they were all sitting in a circle, Shadowstar approached them. “You have two paths that you can take. Either join with me and my Clan or leave this area and never show your fur here again!” Shadowstar roared to the group. Immediately one of the she-cats that were expecting their kits to be born any day now fled from the upper floor and from the building. 

Just like the last time, that Shadowstar had taken over a rogue territory, the felines that remained behind; presented themselves for Shadowstar and his Clan to ravish. Shadowstar was going to explain that this was not necessary but before he could, Skullpaw padded towards the line of presenting cats. 

“There is no need to do this. DawnClan is not like BloodClan. You only mate with someone when you want to, no other feline has the right to claim you unless you give them permission to do so.” Skullpaw meowed his explanation to them in a calming voice. 

One by one, the cats that DawnClan had just taken over, pushed themselves to their paws and out of the presenting pose. 

Shadowstar felt extremely proud of his apprentice, though he knew that he still had things to do before he can get his cats back to camp. Turning to his mate, Shadowstar began to speak. “Frostfang, take Foxpaw and Littlepaw and remove the dead from this building.” Shadowstar ordered of the white warrior who was quick to collect the two other cats that were named to do as he was asked. 

Now that he had one thing sorted, Shadowstar called out to the two remaining cats. “Skullpaw, Rosepaw. Ensure that our scent markers are placed. This should keep BloodClan from our borders.” 

** * **

The DawnClan cats returned to their camp victorious. They were followed by the five felines that had chosen to join their Clan rather than face the wrath of BloodClan for failing to keep one of their territories. 

Entering the camp, Shadowstar immediately rushed towards the designated meeting place and when he got there, he was already surrounded by the cats that were anxious on the news.

“We have claimed another territory for DawnClan and while we regrettably had to send a few cats to the afterlife, we also had five willing cats come to join us.” Shadowstar bellowed into the camp. 

Shadowstar felt a great sense of accomplishment from the cries that came from his Clan. Though he did not allow himself to drift off into this feeling too much since he still had much to do, both here at camp and with the rogues that still roamed the territory that he has yet to claim for DawnClan. 

Holding up his tail, for his Clan to quiet down, Shadowstar waited for his request to be completed. Once there was silence all around him, Shadowstar pointed with his tail towards the pregnant she-cat. When she stepped forward, Shadowstar started to analyze her. She had dark ginger fur with bright green eyes. “What is your name?” Shadowstar inquired of the female. 

Shadowstar could scent that the she-cat was terrified even if she did not visibly show it. “I was called Willow.” The now named she-cat informed the leader of DawnClan. 

Shadowstar contemplated for a moment, searching his mind for a decent name for this feline that will be birthing the first litter inside of DawnClan. When he had the name for Willow, he started to speak. “Willow, if you are sure of joining DawnClan, you will be stripped of the name Willow and be given a new one to symbolize your respect for the Clan and the warrior code that we serve.”Shadowstar informed the other feline and though he did not phrase it like a question he still waited for her to nod in acceptance of his words, when she did so, Shadowstar began to speak once again. “From this day forward, you will be known as Applefern.”

Shadowstar listened for a moment as his Clan called the name Applefern repeatedly, to cheer their approval of both the name and the acceptance of the she-cat into the Clan. 

When he was ready to continue with the next naming ceremony, Shadowstar once again held his tail in the air to signal for silence. Though it did not silence right away, when it did, Shadowstar was back to work welcoming the next feline into the Clan. Waving his tail for the feline that he forced into surrendering, Shadowstar immediately knew the name that he would choose for the cat. 

“What is your name?” Shadowstar inquired of the brown and white tom that had a long scar down the middle of his face, which looked as if it was cut in half. 

“I was known as Blade.” The tom cat meowed to the feline that he now served. 

Shadowstar nodded his head approvingly of the name but still he knew that he had to be renamed for his loyalties to BloodClan to be washed away. “From this day forward, the name Blade will no longer exist for you. You will be known as Halfscar.” Shadowstar informed the young tom who nodded his head in acceptance of the name. 

The DawnClan leader allowed his Clan to chant the welcome to their new Clanmate. Once it was done, Shadowstar waved forward the next cat. This once was a black she-cat that had a pelt that Shadowstar has never seen on a cat before. Silver swirls ran across her body though her light green eyes tied her whole appearance together.

“What is your name?” Shadowstar asked of the younger she-cat. 

She did not respond right away as she seemed quite nervous to have such an intimidating feline focus his attention on her. Though when she did, her voice could have caused a cat to fall in love if they were interested in her gender. “My name is Swirl.” The now named she-cat informed Shadowstar. 

“From this day forward, you will be known as Jadeclaw. Let your new name bind you to DawnClan just as your old one did to BloodClan.” Shadowstar meowed. 

Once again, the cats of DawnClan yowled out their acceptance of their newest Clanmate by repeating the name Jadeclaw. Though by now, they must have learned that Shadowstar would only allow it to go on for a few moments before stopping it and as such, they fell into silence before the leader of DawnClan had to signal for it.

The next feline, that Shadowstar called forward was a she-cat that had yellow eyes and a silver pelt. “What is your name?” Shadowstar requested of the fierce looking she-cat. 

“I was called Naomi.” The she-cat informed Shadowstar. 

Shadowstar liked the name that the she-cat had but felt that the one that he had picked out for her would be better suited to her. “You will no longer go by that name, as a member of DawnClan, you will hereby be known as Moonblossom.” 

Moonblossom looked up at Shadowstar with a smile that pierced into the leader, which told him all he needed to know about the name that he had chosen. As the chant that surrounded the other cat died down, the last feline stepped forward before Shadowstar had even called upon him. 

Shadowstar examined the other cat which turned out to have pure black fur save for his four paws that were covered in gray. “What is your name?” Shadowstar asked of the younger tom. 

“My name is Onyx.” The now named Onyx informed the DawnClan leader. 

Almost immediately Shadowstar had a name that would suit this cat perfectly. “From this day forward, you will be known as Ravenstorm.”  ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: A big thank you to everyone who has been reading this story. You are the reason that I write. Finally, Shadowstar had declared war on BloodClan by taking over another of their territories as well as gained five new members for DawnClan. What do you think the names for the kits that Applefern has should be called, though I have some already picked out, I would change it if I received some good suggestions? As always, please review and comment about your likes, dislikes and general thoughts about the story. Until next time.


	15. The time has Come

Shadowstar could see that his cats were getting ready to head to their nests and though he would like to sleep as well after that battle with BloodClan. He still had one more thing to do before his Clan could fall asleep. “Everyone, wait!” Shadowstar bellowed just as the first cat turned away from the meeting place.

The voice of their leader caused them all to immediately turn back towards him. Though he could see that they were confused as to why the meeting was being continued when all the cats that had joined them were already named.

“We still have one more naming ceremony to complete. Though this one will be different than just giving someone a new name. This feline has trained hard to earn their warrior name and I feel that it is her time to finally receive the honor.” Shadowstar explained to the exhausted felines.

Though at the mention of this ceremony, all those who were born into Clan life knew what this meant and since only one apprentice has been training long enough to receive their warrior name, they knew who the cat was.

“Foxpaw. Please step forward so our warrior ancestors can look upon you.” Shadowstar informed his apprentice.

As Foxpaw moved her way through the crowd, Shadowstar felt a mentor’s joy at seeing one of his apprentices become a warrior. This was only intensified from the fact that this will be the first apprentice that he names as Clan leader.

“I, Shadowstar, leader of DawnClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn.” Shadowstar meowed before looking directly into the eyes of Foxpaw. “Foxpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your own life?” Shadowstar finished.

Foxpaw gave a quick nod of her head in acceptance to what Shadowstar had asked of her. When she did this, Shadowstar started speaking once more. “Then, from this day forward you will be known as Foxclaw.” Shadowstar bellowed.

Foxclaw looked as if she were about to jump for joy as every cat in the camp started to cheer her on by calling out her new name.

When everything quieted down, Shadowstar dismissed his Clan so they all could fall asleep. Making his way over to his nest with Frostfang following him, Shadowstar was just curling up when his mate finished padding after her. “You did very well during the naming ceremony, both for the new cats as well as with Foxclaw. How did you know that was one of the names that she wanted as her warrior name?” Frostfang inquired of his mate as he laid down beside him.

Shadowstar who had yet to fall asleep, was quick to respond to his mate. “Thank you Frostfang. Your support as well as our other Clanmates, is what is keeping me going. Also, I overheard her when we were still apart of ThunderClan talking to the other apprentices about the names that she hoped would be picked for her. If we were still members of ThunderClan, I was going to recommend them to Firestar before her ceremony.”

Shadowstar felt the lick on the base of his neck that Frostfang gave to him, though his mate gave no other response than that.

Moments later, Shadowstar could hear the soft and even breathing of his mate that told him that he had fallen asleep. _“The Gathering is tonight. I wonder how ThunderClan and the other Clans are doing?”_ Shadowstar contemplated before allowing his own sleep to claim him.

*****

“I want recompense for the life of my daughter!” the WindClan leader hissed out as he glared daggers at the ThunderClan leader that allowed the feline responsible for the death of his daughter escape ThunderClan.

Firestar who has been allowing the dark brown tom growl about the death of his daughter for what seemed like hours now, jumped from the position that he was sitting in to hiss back at the feline that was always looking for a fight. “What do you expect me to do Mudstar, give up territory or prey for the death of one cat; who was not even killed by a cat that was apart of our Clan during the time of her death?” Firestar snarled and instinctively his muscles bunched up as if he were about to attack.

Though before the leaders of the two Clans could cause a full-blown brawl under the sacred truce of the Gathering, one of the cats hissed from the crowd.

“The moon! StarClan is angry at us!”

The voice caused every cat within the clearing that surrounded Fourtrees to look up into the sky to see a dark cloud drift towards the moon. Firestar who did not want the meeting to be broken up because of the bickering between the Clans, called out an apology for his harsh words.

Mudstar, who knew that the only way to keep the Gathering together, did the same.

Soon the cats were releasing a cloud of their own as they released the breaths that they were holding in as the cloud that StarClan sent to close the meeting, stared to back away from the moon.

With the disaster averted, Firestar turned back to the leader he was speaking to. “Mudstar, I can not give you anything for the death of your daughter. But I promise that I will do everything in my power to deal with the cat responsible for her death.” Firestar explained to the still angry leader. 

“Very well Firestar. I will have to wait for the news of Shadowstorm’s death…though do not make me wait too long.” Mudstar growled before signaling to his Clan that it was time to return home.

Knowing that there was not anything else he could say to the furious leader and father, Firestar signaled to his own cats, and with that he jumped from the Greatrock and vanished into the foliage that would lead them back to their camp.

*****

Shadowstar awoke to an already busy camp. He was pleased to see that his cats had filled the fresh-kill pile and were working on building a proper nursery for Applefern to rest in.

Jumping down from the area that is used as his nest, Shadowstar padded over to the fresh-kill pile to grab a plump mouse that was calling to him. Though this was not the only thing that was calling his name.

“Shadowstar!”

The feline who had just grabbed his breakfast looked towards the voice that was calling him to see Frostfang running towards him. Taking a bite of the mouse that he had pulled from the pile, Shadowstar swallowed and then responded to his mate. “Yes, my love. What can I help you with?” Shadowstar inquired of the other warrior.

“I just found Rosepaw being mounted by Skullpaw! Did you know that our son was being courted by that tom?” Frostfang meowed out, anger clearly present on his face at the prospect that his mate knew about their son’s romance and not telling him about it.

Finishing his breakfast with another snap of his jaws, Shadowstar cleaned his face before responding to his mate. “I had a feeling, but this is the first I have heard of any mounting going on.” Shadowstar meowed back, though he did feel proud of the cats that were brave enough to love each other so young, when it took him until he was made a warrior to make a move on the first tom that he loved. 


	16. The Arrival

Weeks have passed since Shadowstar had led his Clan in the claiming of another territory as well as the knowledge that his son had finally been mated. Shadowstar had kept his knowledge of the mating to himself as he wanted his son to reveal the knowledge to him at his own time and as such he was watching from a distance as the his two apprentices were sparring against each other.

Even during their sparring matches, Shadowstar could see the tension that built up between the two as their body parts got close to each other. Though thankfully, the two apprentices were able to keep control over themselves during their apprentice training. 

As Rosepaw threw Skullpaw into a flip with his hind legs, Shadowstar called out to the pair. “I am proud of the both of you. You are turning into very formidable felines.” Shadowstar called out as he approached his son and his still unrevealed mate. “Training is done for the day. Ensure that Applefern has some fresh-kill and then go and eat yourself.” Shadowstar meowed once more before turning from his apprentices. 

Shadowstar could hear the pads of his apprentice’s paws as they went to do as he commanded them. 

As Shadowstar made his way through the alley that led to their fighting pit, he was almost flattened by another feline who looked as if he was running for his life. The feline skirted around Shadowstar and bounded his way into the building that DawnClan used as their camp. Though whatever salvation he hoped he would find was cut short as the furious hisses from the members of his Clan, reached Shadowstar’s ears. 

Knowing that the stranger would try to escape the way he came, Shadowstar hurried to the entrance to ensure that the trespasser would be unable to do so until he had learned what had brought him here in the first place. 

Shadowstar had just reached the entrance when he saw that the trespasser was flashing towards him, though before he could reach him, Skullpaw and Rosepaw flashed towards him and tackled him to the ground. 

Skullpaw held the feline down with a paw to the throat while Rosepaw sat on top of him. Shadowstar was quite pleased with their performance and was filing their technique away for their evaluation later.

“What are you doing trespassing in our territory?” Shadowstar hissed as he came upon the captive stranger. 

The fear scent that he could already smell upon the stranger only grew when he revealed himself to him. Though this was something that Shadowstar had no care about since he was more interested in what brought him onto their turf. 

“I live just outside your borders and I know I should not be here, but I had no where else to go to escape those feral cats that attacked me.” The tom cat replied.

Shadowstar was immediately intrigued by the mention of feral cats since he assumed that the feline was talking about BloodClan. Though he was interested in the prospect of running into another band of cats that he could use as recruits into DawnClan as well to gain new territory, he was weary for a trap. 

Now that Shadowstar was being extra cautious, he started to examine the stranger. The other tom had dark black fur that made up most of his body though he also had crimson red fur that ran top of his head to the tip of his tail. Though Shadowstar could also see a blue collar around his neck which told him that this cat belonged to a twoleg.

“Can you show me where they went?” Shadowstar asked of the kitty-pet. 

With a weary nod of his head, the kitty-pet told Shadowstar that he would be able to do as he asked of him. 

Shadowstar signaled for his apprentices to step off and away from the kitty-pet and once they did, he signaled for them to bring some food for the stranger. 

It was not long before the tamed cat was scarfing down his first taste of mouse and from his expression, Shadowstar knew that he had enjoyed the taste of fresh kill. Now that he had ensured that their guide was fed, Shadowstar began calling out the names of those he was taking with him. 

“Silverheart, Foxclaw, Dusthawk, Ravenstorm, Yellowtiger, Nightpaw and Rosepaw. Get ready for a battle with BloodClan.” Shadowstar called out and immediately the felines that he had named started to line up at the entrance of their camp. “Watch over camp while we are gone Frostfang.” 

With that said, Shadowstar stormed from his camp followed by the warriors and the apprentices that he had assigned to this patrol with him.

** * **

“There is still no sign of Shadowstorm?” 

Firestar waited for the felines that he had sent out to search the entirety of ThunderClan borders to answer. When they did not answer right away, Firestar began to swish his tail around irritably. _“This is getting ridiculous. How can one cat just vanish without a trace?”_ Firestar asked himself as he waited for his patrol to respond to his question. 

“Our entire territory was searched. We caught the stale scent of a cat though we saw no sign of the feline, if it was Shadowstorm his ThunderClan scent was be gone.” Graystripe informed his leader and oldest friend. 

Firestar was just about to respond in a harsh manor when he caught the scent of another cat approaching his den. “Come in Cloudtail.” Firestar called out. 

The entire den was quiet as the white warrior padded his way into the den. To this day Firestar still felt vexed when he caught the scent or sight of his nephew. _“This would not have happened if I stopped paying attention to his deplorable schemes.”_ Firestar growled to himself as he watched Cloudtail arrive. 

“I think I know where Shadowstorm is.” Cloudtail informed his uncle and Clan leader. Though before Firestar could ask for explanation on how Cloudtail would know this, the white warrior spoke again. “When I was visiting Princess, another kitty-pet came upon us and was talking about how he heard that there was a gigantic black beast that was terrorizing the Rogues of BloodClan.” 

Firestar was curious as to why Shadowstorm would be attacking the cats that he had joined, though he knew that he would not get any answers by questioning himself; he would need Shadowstorm to answer all the questions that came flooding to him though that was not likely to happen anytime soon. 

Firestar flicked his tail dismissively to the cats that surrounded him and when all the patrol, but Cloudtail had vanished, Firestar curled up in his nest. 

“I say that we let Shadowstorm and BloodClan destroy each other. It would take care of two of our problems without having to shed any ThunderClan blood.” Cloudtail meowed before turning and padding his own way from Firestar’s den. 


	17. Forging Ahead

The screeching and hissing of fighting felines echoed out around him. Looking around, Shadowstar could see that this battle would most likely end only when the last of the BloodClan cats were sent on to the afterlife. 

Shadowstar effortlessly batted an elderly Rogue onto his back before snatching ahold of the tom cat’s throat which he sunk his fangs into. As Shadowstar felt the life ebb out of the feline, he could see that many of his warriors were doing the same to their own enemies. Shadowstar could also see that Dusthawk and the kitty-pet that they had brought with them had taken wounds that would need a medicine-cat’s attention. 

The leader of DawnClan released his hold on the elderly tom’s throat and immediately charged his way towards Nightpaw and Rosepaw who had been surrounded by three of the Rogues. 

Slamming into one of the three cats that had dared to surround his children, Shadowstorm immediately latched his fangs onto the smaller tabby female and launched her across the battlegrounds. Before he could continue after the feline, the kitty-pet slashed his claws across the feline’s throat which sent crimson pouring onto the ground. 

_“He fights well for a kitty-pet.”_ Shadowstar concluded as he turned back to see how his sons were faring now that their number of opponents were evenly matched. 

By the time that he turned around he could see that Rosepaw was already squeezing the life out of his opponent with his fangs buried in the cat’s throat. Upon seeing Rosepaw do this, Nightpaw’s opponent screeched out a warning to the remaining cats which were by far a lot fewer than when this battle had started.

One by one, the remaining BloodClan cats broke off from fighting with DawnClan and took off. 

Shadowstar gazed around the battlefield to see that the bodies of nine cats were laying motionlessly on the ground. Praying to StarClan, that none of the bodies were members of his own Clan. Flicking his eyes across the battlefield once more, Shadowstar saw that all his Clan was alive though they looked like they would be carrying the scars from this battle for the rest of their lives.

Shadowstar yowled a calling towards his Clan that were licking their wounds and when they heard his call, every cat that had come with him to this battle padded their way towards him. When they arrived, Shadowstar immediately started giving out orders. “Silverheart, Dusthawk, Ravenstorm and Nightpaw. I want you to dispose of the dead while I want the rest of you to set up our scent markers to ensure that BloodClan knows that we own this territory now.” 

When all his Clan doing as he instructed, Shadowstar turned towards the kitty-pet who had started to lick at the wounds that he had gained from the battle. “You did extremely well in the battle though you are lucky that you were not killed.” Shadowstar meowed to the kitty-pet. 

“Even if I were killed, at least I would have had my vengeance by leading you to them.” The kitty-pet retorted. 

Shadowstar was impressed how visibly different this feline now was compared to when he had met him. “I would like you to follow us back to our camp. There is an offer that I would like to make you.” Shadowstar meowed to the kitty-pet. 

This was all the two of them had time to say since a moment later, the members of his Clan that he had brought with him, arrived. 

** * **

Shadowstar pushed into the building that housed his Clan, followed by the warriors and apprentices that he had brought with him to the battle with the rogue cats of BloodClan. Once the midnight black form of their leader was spotted, all the felines that were within the camp immediately made their way to the point where Shadowstar held meetings with the Clan. 

When Shadowstar reached his perch that would allow him to see the felines of his Clan, he threw his gaze around until he saw Sageblossom. _“Thank StarClan he had arrived safely back from the Moonstone.”_ Shadowstar meowed to himself. 

Now that his worries over his Clan’s medicine-cat was appeased, Shadowstar was able to get to the point of this gathering. “To all cats of DawnClan. We have claimed another victory over are enemy and have gained another territory. This will mean that your patrols through the region will be tougher to complete with the number of cats that we possess. Though with this territory we should have a greater food supply.” Shadowstar bellowed to the crowd of DawnClan felines. 

His words were followed by yowls of approval coming from all cats within his Clan. Though Shadowstar knew that this meeting was far from over since he still needed to make his offer to the kitty-pet that had led them to this stronghold of Rogues that they had just battled and conquered. 

For Shadowstar to do this, he needed the Clan to silence themselves and as such, Shadowstar held his tail up for quiet which soon followed. “We can thank this kitty-pet for help with this victory and I would like to offer him a place among us if this is a life that he would find suitable for himself…” Shadowstar informed the Clan and by doing so, he also informed the kitty-pet. 

All eyes turned to the kitty-pet in question who still held the same sturdy look that Shadowstar noticed after the battle with BloodClan. “…I would be honored to become a member of DawnClan. I was finding the life as a human’s pet boring.” The kitty-pet replied to Shadowstar. 

This was the answer that the leader of DawnClan was hoping for since he had good feelings about having this feline join with his Clan. “Then give me your name and know that I will select a new one for you that you will carry with you until the end of your days and into your life with StarClan.” Shadowstar spoke out.

“I have been called Blaze for as long as I can remember.” The now named feline informed Shadowstar. 

Shadowstar could see how this feline’s owners thought the name suited him but the name that Shadowstar had picked out for the cat since he saw his fighting style would be better for the feline. “You will be Blaze no more, from this day on, you will be known as Scarletshadow.” Shadowstar cried out, the name soon being repeated throughout the Clan as they welcomed their newest Clanmate.


	18. The Future of DawnClan

The news travelled fast within the camp and within moments the entirety of the Clan was watching Applefern give birth to the kits that would be the future of their Clan and who one day may even be the leader.

Shadowstar had instructed that the nursery had a wide berth, so Applefern didn’t feel suffocated by all the watching felines. Though thankfully, the nursery hadn’t been finished since one section of the wall still needed to be put up which allowed DawnClan to see what was happening within the nursery. 

Since DawnClan had no other queens that would be able to help with the birthing, Shadowstar tasked Sageblossom with being the one to ensure that both kits and their mother survive through the process of the kitting. Shadowstar had already seen two kits be brought into the world and from staring at their slightly bloody bodies when they exited their mother’s womb, he knew that they would one day be great members of the Clan. 

As the last two kits were pushed from Applefern, Shadowstar knew that one of them had already passed onto StarClan. This was quickly noticed by Applefern who started to wail from the loss of life that she had helped create. Though since she still had three kits left that she would protect with her life, Applefern began to clean each one of the blood that was on their bodies and then placed them near where they would began to suckle for milk. 

As the leader of DawnClan, Shadowstar knew that it was his duty to help ease one of his Clan’s heartbreak. Making his way forward, Shadowstar pushed his way into the nursery. “Congratulations on your three healthy kits Applefern. Though I am sorry for the loss of your fourth kit.” Shadowstar meowed to the nursing queen. 

Applefern gave Shadowstar a weak smile before she went back to licking her kits. Though Shadowstar had never lost a kit himself, he knew how he would feel if one of his children were to pass onto the next life with him still breathing. Shadowstar knew there was nothing more he could say to Applefern and decided it was best to leave the new mother to herself for now. 

Shadowstar made his way from the nursery and towards his nest. When Frostfang noticed Shadowstar, he followed his mate since it was well past the time that they should have all gone to sleep. 

*

Shadowstar was watching his Clan as they went about their day. Many of his cats had already returned from the patrols that he had sent them on to hunt as well as ensure that their scent markers were renewed. Though he did notice that the patrol that he had assigned Rosepaw, Bluepaw and Nightpaw too hadn’t returned yet, which caused the leader of DawnClan to worry about the safety of two of his children. 

Though the thoughts of his children and the other members of the late patrol had to be put to the back of his mind, since Shadowstar was senses alerted him to the arrival of an enemy Clan. “We are under attack!” Shadowstar yowled at the top of his lungs just as the first of the BloodClan felines pushed into their camp. 

Seven unknown felines came pouring into the camp which immediately caused the DawnClan cats to go on the attack. Shadowstar watched as the two groups of cats began slicing their claws through each other and just as he was about to throw himself into the battle, he watched one of the BloodClan cats make their way towards the nursery where Applefern and her kits were. 

Shadowstar wasn’t able to reach the BloodClan feline before the cat was already trying to push their way into the nursery, though before the cat was able to get into the nursery and to the vulnerable kits and queen, three shadows flung themselves at the form of the BloodClan feline. 

Knowing that his Clan were willing to give their lives for the kits within the nursery and the queen that birthed them, Shadowstar decided that he would leave the future of his Clan within their paws and turned to face the other BloodClan felines. 

Since BloodClan had invaded their territory, they were severely outnumbered which they soon realized though as Shadowstar was examining the battle, he could see the two of the BloodClan Rogues were trying to corner Littlepaw. Refusing to allow one of his children to perish; Shadowstar pounced on one of the felines. 

The moment that his claws sank into the flesh of the Rogue, Shadowstar used his fangs to attack the base of the feline’s neck and within moments he had the other cat’s life slipping out of their body. This gave Littlepaw the chance she needed to rip into the other BloodClan cat and within moments she had the older she-cat running with fear from the camp. 

Shadowstar was impressed with his daughter for the way that she had ensured the safety of herself as well as the Clan. _“I will have to talk with Frostfang about the rest of her skills once this battle is over with…”_ Shadowstar told himself as he threw his gaze around the are to survey the rest of the battle. The midnight black tom cat could see that four of the felines have been killed and with only two left remaining after one had already ran from the battle, Shadowstar knew that the battle was theirs. 

Wanting to know how his other children were doing, Shadowstar focused on the three felines that were licking their wounds over the corpse of the feline that was trying to invade the nursery. Once again, Shadowstar felt proud of his children for the way that they had handled themselves within the battle. Now that he had ensured the survival of Bluepaw, Nightpaw and Rosepaw, Shadowstar looked around the area once more to see that Tallpaw was standing on the throat of a struggling BloodClan feline that looked like they were barely old enough to be an apprentice. 

Knowing that Tallpaw wouldn’t allow the feline to escape, Shadowstar looked over to the last BloodClan cat that was battling both Yellowtiger as well as Scarletshadow. Within seconds after spotting the fight, the BloodClan feline took a killing blow across the throat from Yellowtiger’s claws.

The moment that the captive feline saw this, he stopped struggling against Tallpaw since he knew that the battle hadn’t went in their favor. Before Shadowstar had even ordered it, the DawnClan cats began removing the corpses of the BloodClan felines that littered their camp and within seconds the only proof of the battle was the splatters of blood, their wounds and their captive. 

Wanting to know the meaning of the invasion by BloodClan, Shadowstar made his way to the captive that Tallpaw was now allowing off his back. The moment that the little tom cat noticed Shadowstar’s arrival, he presented himself just as all the other BloodClan captives had when DawnClan proved their strength. “There is no need for that.” Shadowstar meowed to the trembling feline. 

As he got closer, Shadowstar noticed that the little feline was pure black save for the splotches of gray that he had running horizontally across his back. Upon hearing that Shadowstar didn’t intend to penetrate him, the feline pushed up from his presenting pose and turned to face the leader of DawnClan with curiosity in his eyes. 

“What is your name little one?” Shadowstar inquired of the BloodClan apprentice. 

As usual with the felines that are around after a battle, the BloodClan cat didn’t answer right away though at a nudge from Tallpaw, Shadowstar soon heard the other feline’s voice. “My name is Cullen…” the now named apprentice informed Shadowstar. 

“…well Cullen, I would like to know the meaning behind this invasion that your Clan decided to try.” Shadowstar inquired in a voice that wouldn’t frighten the smaller feline. 

Thankfully, Cullen answered quicker this time around and without the encouragement of Tallpaw. “We were sent to execute Willow and her kits…her mate didn’t approve of her betraying us to join you.” Cullen explained to Shadowstar. 

Immediately a look of pure outrage graced the faces of the DawnClan cats that surrounded them which caused Cullen to start trembling even more than he was before. Though Shadowstar was furious with the BloodClan leaders who would dare execute a cat just for siding with another Clan, Shadowstar knew that Cullen had nothing to do with the decisions that were made within his Clan and was able to keep his anger to himself. “What is the name of this cat that ordered Applerfern’s execution and that of her kits?” Shadowstar meowed, keeping his voice hidden of the anger that he was feeling. 

“His name is Chaos.” Cullen meowed submissively back.

_“I will show this cat what real Chaos looks like!”_ Shadowstar roared to himself as he turned and made his way towards the meeting spot of his Clan. 


	19. Hunting Chaos

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here!” Shadowstar yowled out, and then watched as every cat began to gather around him, even their captive who seemed curious as to what was about to happen. 

Shadowstar waited until everyone had gathered under him before he spoke again, and once they did, his voice was once more flowing through the camp. “Cats of DawnClan, we have learned that a member of BloodClan is targeting a member of this Clan. This is something that I can’t accept, and I will ensure the downfall of this cat as well as the whole of BloodClan. Are you with me?” Shadowstar snarled. 

The leader of DawnClan was met with yowls of approval from the members of his Clan. Shadowstar smiled at how willing his Clan was to go on the attack for a member of their Clan even after facing at battle within their main camp. Though before he would lead his Clan into battle, he wanted to offer Cullen the same chance that he gave every cat from BloodClan. Turning to look at the little black and gray feline, Shadowstar began to speak. “Cullen, I would like to offer you a place among us though you would have to shed your old name for one that I choose for you.” 

It only took a moment for the BloodClan feline to respond. “I accept your offer.” Cullen informed Shadowstar. 

“Then the name Cullen shall be forgotten. You will be known as Tinypaw until the day you receive your warrior name…” Shadowstar meowed out and with a smile he revealed who the mentor for Tinypaw would be. “…Tinypaw, your mentor will be Foxclaw. I hope that she passes along all the information that I have taught her.” 

With that, yowls of greeting met the newest apprentices’ ears though this greeting would be short-lived since a battle was on the horizon.

** * **

Shadowstar edged into the shadows of the abandoned Twoleg building that Tinypaw had brought them to. From questioning his newest Clanmate, Shadowstar was able to learn that Chaos had sent half of his forces to attack the DawnClan camp which allowed the black feline some knowledge on what to expect. Though thankfully, he had brought enough warriors and apprentices along with him. 

As he creeped into the building followed by the seven other felines that he brought with him, Shadowstar immediately noticed that two cats were sharing tongues near the position that he would have to take. 

Knowing that a surprise attack would be better which is one of the reasons that Shadowstar decided that the attack would happen at night, he waited for one or both felines to move out of the way. This soon came in the form of one cat, turning away from the other, to chase after a mouse that flew past it.

Immediately, one of the felines that were brought along with him, flew at the one remaining BloodClan cat. Within seconds, Shadowstar was watching as Lionpaw was dragging the corpse of the creature away from the entryway. Now that the Clan could continue without giving their attack away, they once again began to advance towards the position that would allow them main entry into the BloodClan camp. 

Though StarClan must have had other plans for the attack because moments before they would have reached the entryway, the same feline that was their moments before reappeared. Within seconds, a yowl of alarm broke through the camp as the she-cat gave their position away. 

Not wanting to fight too many of the cats at once, Shadowstar charged at the she-cat and within seconds was ripping her throat out with a strike of his claws. This sent the remaining members of DawnClan soaring into the camp and now that they had already taken two of BloodClan out with them, the numbers were more than on their side. 

Shadowstar allowed his Clan to fight the members of BloodClan as he focused to find the tom cat that Tinypaw had described to him. Moments passed as Shadowstar threw his gaze across the BloodClan camp and eventually when he found the feline, Shadowstar thanked StarClan that the enemy cat hadn’t bolted from the battle like Tinypaw had said he had been known to do. 

Wanting to be the cat to sink their fangs or claws into Chaos, Shadowstar charged towards the despicable feline that had dared to think he could have members of DawnClan executed. From the eyes that flicked towards Shadowstar, he knew that Chaos had seen his approach though the black tom cat had no fear that he wouldn’t be able to end the Rogue’s life without preserving his own. 

Shadowstar could see the hind legs of the other cat bunch up as if he were going to pounce. Deciding that he would be the first to attack, Shadowstar flung himself the remainder of the way and landed on the tom cat’s back. Shadowstar tore gashes into the leader of this group of BloodClan before he jumped off the other feline’s back. 

Landing on his feet, Shadowstar turned to face Chaos who had done the same. “Who do you think you are to attack us?” Chaos snarled as he readied himself to pounce at Shadowstar. 

Knowing that he could gloat later, Shadowstar ignored the other feline’s comment in preparation of the attack that was coming his way. Since Shadowstar was prepared for the attack, he was able to roll out of the way of the screeching tom cat and as he came back to his feet, Shadowstar plunged his fangs into the back of the tom cat’s neck. With a flick of his mouth, he could hear the snapping of the other cat’s neck. 

Shadowstar dropped the lifeless corpse of Chaos and turned to survey the rest of the battle though when they noticed that their leader had perished, the remaining BloodClan members surrendered and presented themselves in the familiar fashion that Shadowstar had come to despise. 

The DawnClan cats had done a number on the enemy which left only three felines left for Shadowstar to offer a place to. Approaching them, Shadowstar spoke to them. “There is no need to present yourselves to me. We do not mate with others just because we proved our dominance over them.”

While he was speaking, the members of DawnClan were performing the ritual that had come to be familiar to them of disposing of the corpses of the cats as well as places their scent markers around their newest territory. 

Thankful that his Clan could do things without his command, Shadowstar went on with his offer to the members of BloodClan. “I would like to offer each of you a place among my Clan.” Shadowstar meowed to the potential recruits. 

It didn’t take long before Shadowstar received the nods that he wanted from them and by this time, his Clan had already finished with their duties within their new territory. Now that their business was complete within the territory, DawnClan began their movements that would lead them back home. 


	20. Returning from Battle

Unlike the many times that Shadowstar had returned to camp with BloodClan cats, he didn’t immediately call a meeting and instead called upon Silverheart, Dusthawk and Frostfang to meet with him by his nest. 

Though Shadowstar was the first to make it to his nest, he was thankful that he didn’t have to wait long before he saw the felines that he called for approaching him. When they arrived, Shadowstar immediately began the reason that he called this meeting with them. “During the invasion on our camp, I had noticed the fighting prowess of your apprentices as well as one of mine. As such I would like to discuss on whether you believe if they are ready to be made warriors.” Shadowstar explained as he received the questioning looks of the warriors, he called to see him. 

Shadowstar watched as each of the felines that he had requested see him, nodded their heads which gave Shadowstar all the incentive that he needed. “Very well, go and inform your apprentices of what is about to happen and Frostfang could you let Rosepaw know as well since I will be welcoming our newest Clanmates into DawnClan.” Shadowstar meowed. 

Moments after his words had finished rolling around them, Shadowstar once again received the nods from his warriors, that told him they understood what he was asking them. Once he had deemed that each of them had enough time to do what was asked of them, Shadowstar made his way towards the peak of the camp that would allow him to look upon his Clan. 

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here!” Shadowstar bellowed out as he reached the meeting point. 

Now that the familiar call had rung around them, the felines were quick with gathering underneath the meeting point. When every cat had made their way to the meeting point, Shadowstar began. “I have called this meeting to welcome three more felines into DawnClan as well as too bring forth our ancestors into blessing the warrior status that five of our apprentices will receive tonight…” Shadowstar began, though he had too cut himself off when the noise around him grew too loud. Eventually the noise started to dwindle away which allowed the DawnClan leader to begin again. “…would the three newest members step forward and give me your names?” Shadowstar meowed. 

All three of the former BloodClan cats did as Shadowstar requested and when they did, he began to examine them. 

The first feline was a cat that was well into his warrior years though Shadowstar still thought he had a few more good years before he would have to move into the elder’s den. This cat was pale yellow though he could almost pass for white in certain light. As he stepped forward, he told Shadowstar that his name was Thor.

When Shadowstar heard the name of the tom cat, he already had another name picked out for him. “Thor, you will forget that name just as you will forget your old life within BloodClan. From this day on, you will be known as Lightstorm.” Shadowstar yowled out to the tom cat which caused those within the camp to repeat the name several times in solidarity of their newest Clanmate’s arrival within DawnClan. 

The next cat was one that still looked as if she needed mentorship which caused Shadowstar to believe that she was still in her apprentice stage of life. She was a pale ginger she-cat with black paws and yellow eyes. Shadowstar was informed that her name was Cora. 

“Cora, as a member of DawnClan you will forget your past life and name within BloodClan. You will be known as Sandpaw until the day that you receive your warrior name.” Shadowstar meowed to the she-cat. Once again, DawnClan celebrated the arrival of the she-cat though since Shadowstar still had to assign her mentor, they knew that they would have to settle down and once they did, Shadowstar was able to finish the process. “Sandpaw, your mentor will be Ravenstorm. I hope that he will be able to teach you everything that you will need to know to survive within this world.

When Shadowstar revealed the mentor for the pale ginger she-cat, Sandpaw and Ravenstorm approached each other to touch noses in the familiar greetings that happen between an apprentice and their mentor. 

Lastly, came a dark brown tom cat with white paws and blue eyes. Like the last cat, Shadowstar believed that he was within his apprentice stage of life. The young tom cat informed Shadowstar that his name was Fang.

As Shadowstar gazed upon the feline known as Fang, several names popped within the black tom cat’s mind though eventually he settled on one. “Fang, you will forget your past life and the name that you had within it. You will be known as Rowanpaw until the day that you receive your warrior name.” Shadowstar meowed to the young feline and once again he had to wait for the noise that followed the naming, to die down before he could continue. “Rowanpaw, your mentor will be Jadeclaw. I hope that she will be able to teach you everything that you need to know.” 

Though unlike with the previous pair that Shadowstar just assigned to one another, Jadeclaw didn’t move forward to meet Rowanpaw but instead started to speak. “I appreciate that you thought I would be a good mentor for Rowanpaw but I am unable to take him as an apprentice…” Jadeclaw meowed up towards Shadowstar and though she was cut off from the gasps that escaped the other cats, she waited until they died away to speak what she needed to. “…the reason behind this is that I am expecting Dusthawk’s kits and I feel that it is time that I move into the nursery.”

Shadowstar appreciated Jadeclaw for her honest assessment while at the same time excitement bubbled within him at the prospect of new kits being born into the Clan. Since his first pick for mentor didn’t pan out, Shadowstar had to quickly go through and select another. “Rowanpaw, while I believe that Jadeclaw would have been able to teach you much I believe the same thing from this other feline. Your mentor will be Halfscar.” Shadowstar meowed to the new apprentice once he had come up with a decision. 


	21. Calling upon StarClan

Now that Shadowstar had finished with one part of the meeting, he was able to get to the main portion of it which he was grateful for since it involved his children. Each of his children besides Rosepaw stood beside their mentors and since Shadowstar was the one performing this meeting, Rosepaw had chosen to stand beside Frostfang. 

Since there were five apprentices becoming warriors this day, Shadowstar didn’t want to go through the ceremony five separate times and thought it would be best if he only called upon their ancestors once which would allow them to look upon the group that was standing before them.

Shadowstar flicked his tails towards the five apprentices that were waiting for their warrior status. When they pushed themselves farther away from the others, Shadowstar began to speak. “I, Shadowstar, leader of DawnClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn.” Shadowstar meowed out though since he wasn’t finished with his words, he quickly pushed forward. “Apprentices, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your own life?”

Immediately, each one of his children nodded their heads in acceptance of their father’s question. Shadowstar had already went through the many names that he felt suited his children with Frostfang and the two of them had decided moons ago what the names would be. With a smile, Shadowstar meowed. “Then from this day forward, you five will be known as Rosethorn, Bluethorn, Nightshade, Littlesun and Tallears.”

The names were chanted amongst the Clan and moments after the cheering died down, each new warrior broke off to receive congratulations from those who are important to them. Thankfully, both Shadowstar and Frostfang made it into that list for their children and soon both tom cats were affectionately licking their children. 

When Shadowstar had finished showing his affections, he decided that it was time for his children to start their vigil which they seemed ready for as well.

** * **

Shadowstar was stalking one of the many mice that rummaged around his territory, Skullpaw on his heels. Since the black tom cat with the strange skull shaped birthmark was his only remaining apprentice, Shadowstar felt that it was time to boost the younger felines skills. 

The older feline wanted Skullpaw to watch his proper mouse hunting techniques which the apprentice was doing quite vividly when suddenly the mouse that Shadowstar was hunting caught wind of something. Not wanting the prey to escape his clutches, Shadowstar sprang the remaining distance and swiped on of his massive claws at the creature’s neck. Thankfully, Shadowstar was able to dispatch the prey without having it alert every other member of the prey class. 

As Shadowstar grabbed ahold of the mouse, he noticed a shot of white streak past. Immediately Shadowstar smelt the other scent of a cat though from the scent of twolegs that he got of the other creature, Shadowstar knew it wasn’t a member of BloodClan. Wanting to know what the kitty-pet was doing, Shadowstar flicked his tail for Skullpaw which caused both DawnClan cats to track the movements of the kitty-pet. 

Within a few moments, Shadowstar and his apprentice had found where the kitty-pet was going, and this was too one of the hunting grounds that were within DawnClan territory. Shadowstar could feel Skullpaw tense up as if he were going to attack the young feline. Not wanting either of them to get hurt, especially a cat that was just trying to follow his base instincts, Shadowstar motioned for his apprentice to calm himself. 

Dropping the mouse that he still clung to, Shadowstar approached the other feline. “What are you doing in our territory?” Shadowstar meowed out to the younger feline. 

The leader of DawnClan knew that he had frightened the young tom from the fact that he went soaring into the air. Wanting to ensure that the kitty-pet didn’t run away from them, Shadowstar continued to speak. “Don’t worry, we are not here to harm you.”

This seemed to do the trick, since the moment the cat landed on his feet, he turned to look at who was speaking to him. With closer inspection, Shadowstar noticed that though most of him was white, the kitty-pet had light blue paws as well as dark orange eyes. “What are you wanting from me then?” the kitty-pet retorted. 

Shadowstar immediately liked the fire that this feline had within him and decided that he would offer him a chance to show his bravery and cunning even more. “At first I was just curious as to what had a kitty-pet hunting within DawnClan’s territory though now I would like to offer you a chance to do more with your life than what a kitty-pet would offer you.” Shadowstar explained to the less frightened tom cat. 

His words seemed to get the response that Shadowstar desired since a curious expression took hold of the young kitty-pet. “Before we get into my offer, what is your name?” Shadowstar asked of the feline. 

“My name is Winter.” The now named feline informed the leader of DawnClan. 

The name suited the young kitty-pet though the name Shadowstar had already thought of for the feline would serve him better if he were able to make his way to the camp just by tracking the scent markers. “Well Winter. I would like to offer you a place among my Clan though you would have to follow the markers that my Clan has laid out around are territory to reach the main section of camp.” Shadowstar meowed. 

Winter gave Shadowstar a quick nod of his head which told the DawnClan leader all he needed to know. “Very good then. Tomorrow morning, before the sun reaches its highest position, I want you at our camp.” Shadowstar explained to the feline before picking up his mouse and turning away from the kitty-pet. With a flick of his tail, Shadowstar had Skullpaw following him. 


	22. New Blood

Shadowstar was not expecting the number of felines that showed up at the camp entrance and though he was surprised, he was glad to see that Winter was able to bring eight other cats along with him. Since Shadowstar had already promised; Winter a place within the Clan, the moment that he saw the other cat he had him stand off to the side so he could have the other eight cats tested.

Currently he had watched Silverpaw and Lionpaw bat away three felines a piece that didn’t even put up a real fight. Since these kitty-pets wouldn’t help the Clan any and this life could do harm to them, Shadowstar sent them on their way. Both apprentices were still in fighting condition and gladly threw themselves forward to battle the last two felines; both of which were she-cats that seemed to give Shadowstar hope that he would gain some worthy recruits from this bunch.

When Shadowstar had decided that he had seen enough from the battles, he had all four cats separate. “Congratulations you two. You have proven yourselves capable to survive within this world and I will accept you along with Winter as apprentices in DawnClan. All three of you step forward and give your names.” Shadowstar ordered to the kitty-pets that would soon become members of his Clan.

Since Shadowstar already knew the name of his first recruit, he decided that he would start with him. “Winter, before you are recognized as a full member of the Clan you will need to shed your old name as well as your previous life as a kitty-pet…” Shadowstar meowed to the white feline and when he received a nod from the young tom cat, he started to speak once more. “…from this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Arcticpaw and your mentor will be Frostfang. I hope that he will be able to teach you all the knowledge that you need.”

The familiar greeting between the mentor and apprentice lasted a few moments which was then followed by the cheering that Shadowstar had become used to hearing after every naming ceremony he did.

When it died away, Shadowstar was able to concentrate on the next feline that was needing to be welcomed within the Clan. This she-cat had black fur though had a silver stripe down each of her eyes. From the name that Shadowstar received from her, he was able to learn that her name was Trixie. “Trixie, you will have to shed this name as well as your old life as a kitty-pet for you to become that warrior that I can see you becoming…” Shadowstar meowed and just as Arcticpaw had done, Trixie gave Shadowstar a quick nod. “…from this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Moonpaw. Your mentor will be Silverheart and I hope that she will be able to teach you everything you need to know.”

As always Shadowstar had to wait for the noise as well as the greeting between the new apprentice and her mentor to be over before he could begin the last of the kitty-pet’s initiation into the Clan.

When everything was ready for Shadowstar to continue once more, he started to take notice of the other feline. She had orange fur on most of her body besides her underbelly and paws which were white. From speaking to the she-cat, Shadowstar was able to learn that her name was Queen. “Queen, you will have to shed your past life and name so you may begin your life within DawnClan…” Shadowstar meowed to the young she-cat who nodded her head in acceptance like the two previous felines before her. “…then from this day forward until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Riverpaw. Your mentor will be Moonblossom, I hope she will be able to teach you everything you need to know.”

Thankfully, Shadowstar didn’t have to wait for the noise and greetings to pass since he had gone through the three cats that he was willing to allow into DawnClan. Now that his duties as Clan leader had passed for the moment, Shadowstar began to make his way towards his nest since he was feeling the need for some rest.

*****

A few hours later Shadowstar awoke to the smells of fresh prey wafting over to him. Feeling his stomach growl from the days activities as well as from not eating prior to his rest. Pushing his way from his nest, Shadowstar started to make his way to the end of the area that he had claimed for his meeting point as well as den. Leaping from the area, Shadowstar landed gracefully on his paws before making his way towards the fresh-kill pile.

As he plucked on of the many mice that were piled there, Shadowstar noticed that Applefern was making her way from the nursery followed by her three kits. Seeing that the queen was making her way towards the fresh-kill pile, Shadowstar assumed that she was coming to get a piece of prey for herself.

Wanting to help the queen, Shadowstar found the biggest mouse within the pile and pulled it free for her since she would have to keep her strength up if she was too keep feeding her kits the milk that they need. “Thank you Shadowstar.” Applefern meowed out as she finished the trek to the fresh-kill pile.

“There is no need to thank me. You are a member of this Clan and we all should do our duty in ensuring your survival especially for the gifts that you brought into the Clan.” Shadowstar answered back though as he was speaking, he decided that he wanted to ensure that the apprentices and lower ranking warriors were still bringing her and Jadeclaw food. “Have you and Jadeclaw been being neglected by the members of the Clan?” Shadowstar inquired, feeling uneasy about the answer that he would receive from the queen.

Applefern didn’t respond right away since she was ripping into the mouse that Shadowstar had picked out for her. When she had finished swallowing the gulp of food, that was when she graced Shadowstar with an answer. “No, not at all. Briarkit, Stagkit and Snowkit were getting antsy so I decided that I would take them for a walk while I get myself my own food for a change.” Applefern explained as she went back to taking a bite from her mouse.

Shadowstar was thrilled that he didn’t have to ruin the Clan’s morale by ripping into the younger generations for neglecting such important members of the Clan.

At the mention of each kits name, Shadowstar looked towards the kit that was known as Briarkit first who was a dark brown tom cat with two large gray stripes running horizontally on his back.

The next cat was Stagkit who was a tan tom cat with blue eyes.

Lastly came the she-cat known as Snowkit who was pure white, Shadowstar feared that she would be deaf though was relieved when she had yellow eyes instead of the blue eyes that were rumored to cause deafness within cats of Snowkit’s coloring.

Now that Shadowstar had finished with his meal as well as ensuring that the queens of the camp weren’t being neglected, he went to gather a patrol to take a run around their territory. ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who had been continuing to read this story. I had felt it was time to reveal the names of Applefern’s kits though the same thing I said for hers goes for Dusthawk’s and Jadeclaw’s as well. Though I have names picked out for them already as well as appearances, if I like the suggestions that my audience gives, I will place them within the story. As always, please review and comment and I will see you all next time!


	23. Old Allies

Days have passed since Shadowstar had welcomed the newest members of DawnClan into their camp, with nothing of interest really happening. Currently, Shadowstar was leading a patrol towards the borders that they shared with ThunderClan to ensure that everything was fine there. 

It didn’t take long for the patrol that included Shadowstar, Skullpaw, Scarletshadow, Yellowtiger, Frostfang as well as Arcticpaw to arrive to the garden homes of the twolegs. Immediately, Shadowstar caught the scent of the Clan that he and his mate once belonged to. “ThunderClan.” Shadowstar growled as he threw his gaze around the area to see if he could spot the cats that were trespassing. 

From his keen eyes, Shadowstar noticed that four felines were standing near one of the twoleg gardens talking to a female kitty-pet. Shadowstar recognized each of the felines that were trespassing within his territory though the only two he would like to shred to pieces were Cloudtail and Dustpelt. “Who is that kitty-pet that your father is talking to?” Shadowstar meowed to his white mate when he padded his way next to him.

“That is my grandmother though I didn’t know that my father still came and visited her since he hadn’t most of my life.” Frostfang meowed back before Shadowstar started to pad his way over to the five felines. 

Due to the want to remove the enemy Clan from his territory, Shadowstar along with his patrol were able to make it to them without any real difficulty. When they arrived, Shadowstar threaded his voice with as much venom as he could muster. “Why are you ThunderClan cats trespassing within DawnClan territory?” Shadowstar hissed out and since they approached the ThunderClan cats from downwind, their enemy couldn’t scent their approach. 

At the sound of his voice all five cats spun around to face him though when they noticed who was speaking to them, three of them relaxed. Cloudtail as well as Dustpelt weren’t to quick to relax within Shadowstar’s presence. “No Rogue cat will tell ThunderClan where they can and can’t go!” Cloudtail snarled back which was echoed by Dustpelt’s own snarl. 

“You still think I am a Rogue cat…how pathetic that you can’t even see what is in front of you…” Shadowstar laughed though with a flick of his tail he sent his Clan after the trespassing felines. 

Shadowstar pounced on Cloudtail and held him down like he had once done when they were both still members of the same Clan. From the sounds of screeching cats that were echoing around him, Shadowstar knew that the battle between the two Clans were waging on. 

Cloudtail struggled to free himself from Shadowstar’s grasp but was unable to due to the DawnClan’s leaders’ bigger size. “Damn you! Get your big lump of a body of me!” Cloudtail cried out as he continued to struggle against Shadowstar’s hold on him. 

Not appreciating the smaller cat’s tone, Shadowstar used his free paw to slice his claws through the white tom’s flesh though since he wasn’t wanting a war with ThunderClan at this moment, he ensured that the wounds weren’t to deep. “Unless you wish to meet StarClan today, then I would learn to respect those of higher position than you!” Shadowstar hissed back and due to the threat that Shadowstar gave him, Cloudtail calmed himself down.

“Stop the battle!” Shadowstar yowled at the top of his lungs, immediately the sounds of the battle drifted away and all Shadowstar was left with was the smell of blood in the air. 

Stepping off Cloudtail, Shadowstar looked around the area to see that Dustpelt was on the ground gravely wounded with both Yellowtiger and Scarletshadow standing near his body. “If you would like your Clanmate to live then I would suggest that you get him to your medicine-cat though before you go, I would like to offer both Thornwillow and Emberheart a place within DawnClan if you would ever need it.” Shadowstar meowed to the ThunderClan felines. 

Shadowstar could see that both felines had a look of surprise on their faces when he made them his offer, though neither of them said anything and instead grabbed ahold of Dustpelt and started to make their way towards ThunderClan’s camp. Even Cloudtail kept his tongue in check as he padded along after them. 

Now that Shadowstar had protected his borders, he turned to the she-cat that was related to his mate. “I am sorry for disturbing your morning, but I would think you know how Clan cats are by now. We are fiercely protective of our territory.” Shadowstar explained to the trembling kitty-pet. 

The kitty-pet didn’t reply to Shadowstar and instead fled back to the safety of her garden which left the DawnClan patrol to head back to the safety of their own camp though not before ensuring their scent markers were renewed. 

** * **

“I hope that your relationship with your grandmother isn’t ruined because of the battle that happened today.” Shadowstar meowed to his mate as he gave him a lick across the neck. 

Frostfang didn’t reply right away since he returned the lick that his mate had given him. “Even if it did, we weren’t awfully close. My father stopped bringing me around her when he suspected me of being a deviant as he put it.” Frostfang meowed back before getting into a position that would allow Shadowstar to enter him. 

As always, Shadowstar wasn’t willing to allow an opportunity to be with his mate pass especially now that he had a Clan to lead and a war to ensure victory in. Stepping up and over his mate, Shadowstar lined himself up before plunging his stiffened member into Frostfang’s waiting entrance. 


	24. Omen

“What are you saying to me Cloudtail?” Firestar meowed as he felt anger rising within his body at the thought of being banned from entering the twoleg place which would ensure that he wouldn’t be able to see his sister again.

Cloudtail didn’t respond right away since he was still feeling the shock of being beaten by a feline that he counted as less than himself. Though when he was able to push his feeling down, he started to respond to what his leader was asking him. “Shadowstorm has declared himself a leader of a Clan which he called DawnClan and just like all Clan cats, he fought to protect his territory from an invading Clan.” Cloudtail responded.

Though once he did, he turned from Firestar and made his way from the den to go and check on one of his closet friends who might not make it from the wounds that he received during the battle with DawnClan.

When Cloudtail vanished from the den, Firestar turned to his grandson and Shadowstorm’s brother. “I want both of you to tell me everything that transpired during today and don’t leave out one single word!” Firestar hissed as he sat back to wait for the report from the two other felines.

*****

Shadowstar awoke that morning with a want to make their camp into a proper one. Which is what brought him to speak with Silverheart this morning.

“I would like you to start the process of setting up a warrior den, an apprentice den as well as a medicine-cat den. Though the felines that are mated will have the opportunity to create their own nest if they so wish.” Shadowstar informed his deputy.

Silverheart was thrilled at being given the opportunity to prove herself to her leader and immediately agreed to the task that was given to her. “I will gladly take this assignment though let me get some of the other members to help me.” Silverheart meowed back before turning from her leader and running to find suitable felines to help her.

When Shadowstar had finished with Silverheart, he was immediately approached by Scarletshadow who was followed by the apprentice Tinypaw. Shadowstar was surprised to see the apprentice with someone other than his mentor and started looking for signs that something was going on between the two felines that approached him.

“Shadowstar, we have important news to give you.” Scarletshadow meowed as he stopped in front of the DawnClan leader.

Shadowstar was immediately curious about what the two cats were about to share with him though he couldn’t ask since Tinypaw began to speak. “While Scarletshadow and I were out patrolling, I recognized one of the BloodClan leaders known as Omen who thankfully didn’t spot us…” Tinypaw informed Shadowstar though once again the tiny apprentice started to speak once more. “…we followed him, and we now know where his base is.”

Though Shadowstar wanted nothing more than to rush out and battle this Omen for the territory that he runs, he knew that he needed to take things slower or the battle could easily go in the other direction. With this thought, Shadowstar stayed still to learn as much as he could about the feline and the base that he ran.

*****

The moment that Shadowstar pushed into the base that the BloodClan cat known as Omen ran, he was assaulted by a smell that made him want to retch his last meal. Thankfully, Shadowstar was able to keep his meal inside of his stomach and as he looked around, he could see that the other felines that he brought with him were going through the same difficulty.

Looking around, Shadowstar could see that there were multiple corpses of cats laying around the bottom level of the abandoned twoleg building. Each corpse had pieces of flesh and fur removed which told Shadowstar that something had been feeding on them.

Not wanting to get lost within the depravity that was BloodClan, Shadowstar continued to push forward which caused the members of his Clan to do so as well. Shadowstar and his felines skirted around the corpses and up to the higher levels of the camp which is the location he assumed the Omen and the other BloodClan cats were.

It didn’t take long for the DawnClan felines to reach their goal and immediately Shadowstar sighted the scarred form of the tan tom cat that was known as Omen. Omen was surrounded by five other felines that were much larger than the cats that DawnClan were used to battling though Shadowstar didn’t doubt that they would win the battle. As he continued to sweep his gaze around the BloodClan camp which allowed him to notice that another feline was off from the main group though beside this cat were three small bundles that were playfully biting at each other.

“Stay away from that cat and their kits. We will not kill those who are unable to protect themselves.” Shadowstar ordered his cats before flicking his tail which sent the nine other felines charging inside.

Not wanting to be left out of the battle, Shadowstar charged inside as well. Instantly one of the BloodClan cats streamed their way towards him. This feline was unimpressive in everything but size and since Shadowstar rivaled the cat in size, he felt no fear at battling the other feline.

Throughout his many encounters with BloodClan, Shadowstar had learned that though they were brutal creatures, they weren’t well trained when it came to battling techniques which is why there was no chance for the BloodClan cat that charged at him.

Shadowstar leapt into the air and while he was flying through it, he flipped his body around so he would have a better angle at the neck of his enemy. Landing on the back of the feline, Shadowstar sank his fangs into the back of their neck and from the pressure that he put into the bite, Shadowstar felt the bones snap within the felines neck. The BloodClan cat went limp underneath Shadowstar though before they collapsed all the way, Shadowstar leapt off the other cat.

With one enemy down, Shadowstar threw his gaze around the camp once again. Shadowstar saw that three others of the cats were already passed on into the next life. Which left two enemies since Shadowstar had ordered that his Clan stay away from the cat with the kittens who were hiding in the farthest corner of the room.

Three of his Clan members took down the BloodClan feline that wasn’t the leader of this band of Rogues. Now that there was only Omen left to deal with, Shadowstar flicked his gaze over to him where he saw Yellowtiger ripping into the throat of the other feline.

The moment that Yellowtiger dropped the lifeless body of the BloodClan leader to the ground, the feline that was standing with their kits started to make their way towards Shadowstar and the other members of DawnClan. Though while Shadowstar waited to greet the survivors of the battle, his Clan went through the process of removing the lifeless corpses as well as placing their scent markers around the territory. 

Wanting to ensure that none of these creatures presented themselves like Shadowstar was used to seeing done within BloodClan, he started to speak. “We mean you no harm, we only wanted the territory and are willing to allow you to join us if it pleases you, but you are free to go.” Shadowstar explained as he watched the four felines make their way to him.

This seemed to be what the feline that Shadowstar could now scent as a she-cat needed to finish the rest of their trek over to them and he was quite thankful, that they didn’t partake in the presentation that he dreaded seeing other cats do if they weren’t actually willing to being mated.

Thankfully, Shadowstar didn’t have to wait long before they completed their trip towards him. “Thank you for the offer but I will not be joining you. I have had enough of this life though I would like you to take my children with you.” The she-cat meowed out though she didn’t wait for a response before giving each of her kits an affectionate lick and bolting for the exit of the building.

Shadowstar was surprised by the sudden abandonment that the she-cat had just did and was trying to find someway to comfort the kits who seemed to be just as shocked as he was. “They are going to need a family…” Shadowstar meowed quietly to himself though he must not have said it as quietly as he planned since another voice spoke out seconds later.

“…Skullpaw and I will take them father.” Rosethorn meowed as he walked past Shadowstar and to the kits that were comforting themselves. As Rosethorn moved towards the kits, Shadowstar saw Skullpaw to the same.

_“…it looks like Frostfang and I are going to be grandparents much earlier than we have ever anticipated.”_ Shadowstar thought to himself as he saw his son and his son’s mate sharing tongues with the kits. 


	25. Shadowstar's Grandchildren

Shadowstar sat atop the meeting place, looking down at his Clan that had gathered below as they waited for the news of the battle that had just transpired. Though he could see their eyes flicking towards the three new kits that wouldn’t leave Rosethorn’s and Skullpaw’s side. “DawnClan, I am here to reveal that we have conquered another territory and brought three new felines into the mix though since they are so young, Rosethorn and his mate Skullpaw decided to bring them into their family.” Shadowstar bellowed into the camp. 

The moment that Shadowstar stopped speaking, cheers erupted throughout the DawnClan felines. Like usual, Shadowstar allowed his Clan to partake in celebrating for a short while though eventually he had to quiet them with a tail held in the air. 

When everything was quiet once more, Shadowstar was able to get to the naming of the kits. Though unlike how he normally does it, he decided to ask his child what he and his mate had come up with. “Rosethorn and Skullpaw. What are the names you have picked for your kits?” Shadowstar inquired of the two tom cats.

Rosethorn pushed the first kit ahead of the rest. This feline was a pure black tom cat. As the feline stood in front of him, Rosethorn meowed the name “Shadekit.” Shadowstar approved of the name immediately and was already thinking of names that could be suitable for the young feline when he reached warrior status. 

The next cat was pushed ahead of the rest by Skullpaw. She was a dark yellow she-cat with crimson splotches near her shoulders. Skullpaw meowed the name “Novakit.” Once again, Shadowstar approved of the name for his granddaughter and was thinking once more for names for her future as a warrior.

Finally, came the last feline. A bright orange tom cat with dark green eyes that pushed his own way ahead of the others. Rosethorn meowed the name “Newtkit.” This seemed like an appropriate name for the young feline and Shadowstar was already coming up with the names that would suit his grandson when he reached warrior status. 

Now that the naming of his first three grandchildren had finished, Shadowstar jumped down from his perch to go and spend time with the newest members of his family. The other felines that were apart of his family had the same idea and soon the kits were surrounded by welcoming faces. 

** * **

Firestar stared out at the unapproving gaze that was being thrown his way. Though he could see that the cats from the three other Clans were glaring at the members of ThunderClan as well. “Why is it that your Clan keeps breeding cats that are too ambitious for their own good?” Mudstar growled out as he glared at the leader of the Clan that he blamed for his daughter’s death.

“You can’t blame my entire Clan for the actions of a few felines!” Firestar snarled though thankfully; he was able to keep himself from launching an attack at one of the most despicable felines that he had ever met. 

No longer wishing to put up with the appalling creature, Firestar flung himself off the Greatrock and down to the felines below and with a flick of his tail, ThunderClan cats broke away from the other Clans and started to pad after their leader. 

When Firestar felt the presence of his deputy, he started to speak. “Graystripe, prepare our Clan for battle, I have a feeling that WindClan is moments away from declaring war.” 

*

“Swiftstripe and Goldenclaw. Do you feel that you apprentices have earned their warrior names?” Shadowstar inquired of the two she-cats that stood before him. 

Though he received no verbal acknowledgement, both felines gave him a quick nod to show their approval of the request. “Very good, go and ready your apprentices. Also, could one of you inform Skullpaw that his warrior ceremony will happen as well.” Shadowstar meowed to the two she-cats. 

Both Swiftstripe and Goldenclaw ran from the area around his nest to do as he requested of them. After a few moments passed, Shadowstar approached the meeting point where he already saw that his Clan had gathered. Shadowstar even noticed that Applefern and her three kits who looked about the age to be apprenticed were at the back of the ground. “We have gathered here today, to witness three of DawnClan’s apprentices become warriors. Will Skullpaw, Lionpaw and Leafpaw please step forward?” 

When the three apprentices did as he instructed of them, Shadowstar began to speak once more. “I, Shadowstar, leader of DawnClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn.” Shadowstar meowed out. When he finished, he turned to the three soon to be warriors. “Apprentices, do you promise to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your own life?” 

Skullpaw, Lionpaw as well as Leafpaw all nodded their heads in acceptance of the question. “Very well then. From this day forward, you will be known as Skullstreak, Lionstorm and Leafblade.” Shadowstar informed the three warriors though his voice was soon flowing out once more. “I am sure that you will become some of the finest warriors within this Clan.”

With that, yowls of excitement barreled through the camp as each of the Clan congratulated their newest warriors. 

With the naming complete, Shadowstar leapt down so he could give his own congratulations before his newest warriors had to watch over the camp for the night. 


	26. The Wolf's Parlay

Shadowstar had just returned home from a patrol when he caught the scent of felines that clearly didn’t belong within the camp though this wasn’t the only scent that he caught and from this next scent he could tell that his Clan was aware that they had intruders. 

Pushing himself through the entrance of his camp, he noticed that about twenty cats with the scent of BloodClan have pushed their way into the depths of DawnClan’s camp though thankfully all of the morning patrols have made it back in time to meet this threat which meant that the BloodClan invaders were quite outmatched. 

What surprised Shadowstar was that there was no fighting going on which caused him to question the true reason why these felines had come to their home. Though Shadowstar was soon voicing this exact thought. “Why have you come here?” Shadowstar hissed as he pushed his way forward. 

The sound of his voice caused those who were trespassing on his Clan’s territory to turn towards him though from the shocks of fear that rippled through most of them, Shadowstar could tell that they were quite fearful of his presence which he assumed was due to his size. 

Shadowstar didn’t have much time to think on the reason that they were afraid since a young feline pushed his way forward. This tom cat had dark brown fur that covered his entire body though his eyes were quite striking which were a light grey color. Once again Shadowstar couldn’t think about the strange tom cat since the young male started to speak. “My name is Wolf, and can I assume that you are the leader of this group known as DawnClan.” The now named feline spoke out.

Surprised that a member of BloodClan would be so straight forward in the face of someone he thought was the leader of the Clan that was killing its members as well as conquering their territory, Shadowstar just nodded his head in acknowledgement of the question. 

“Very good. My group of BloodClan have grown tired of the ways of our people and were wishing to join your Clan and don’t worry I wont try to wrestle your position from you, I have had enough of making decisions for the good of my people.” The feline known as Wolf explained to Shadowstar. 

With Wolf’s words, Shadowstar noticed that all but Wolf and five other BloodClan felines were looking nervously amongst each other. _“I can believe that these six are true to those words though the others I am not quite so sure about…”_ Shadowstar contemplated as he pushed further into his camp. 

“Very well, those of you who are sure about joining my Clan can step off towards the left while the others can go towards the right…” Shadowstar informed the BloodClan felines as he pushed his way towards them. 

The moment that Shadowstar had finished his words, Wolf and the five felines that he noticed weren’t questioning the words that Wolf had spoken to him earlier immediately started to move. 

Seconds later, all hell broke loose within the camp as the BloodClan felines that didn’t move towards the left started to attack. Thankfully the DawnClan cats were still on alert from the scent of foreign cat and the moment that the first sign of aggression was shown, they were heading to intercept the BloodClan felines. 

When Wolf and the other felines that were going to join DawnClan noticed this, they immediately turned against their former companions and joined with DawnClan in securing their camp. 

Seeing that Wolf and his allies weren’t using this as a ruse to attack them, Shadowstar was able to feel some relief which allowed him to turn and focus on eliminating the BloodClan felines that would dare to infiltrate their camp under the guise of joining them. Shadowstar immediately set his gaze upon a medium sized feline that had the scent of a she-cat and when he was ready to attack the other cat, Shadowstar pounced. 

The hulking mass of black cat known as Shadowstar landed on the back of the she-cat and though he hadn’t planned on what happened next, Shadowstar as well as the female cat that he attacked collapsed to the ground due to the loud snapping sound that echoed from the body of the she-cat. 

With great speed, Shadowstar threw himself back to his feet which allowed him to see the light had flickered out from the she-cat’s eyes. Though Shadowstar knew that he was a big cat, he had performed that attack on dozens of cats over his life and nothing like this had happened to one of the victims of this attack and Shadowstar assumed that something must be wrong with the felines that were within BloodClan.

Since they were amid a battle, Shadowstar didn’t have much time to think on what was going on with an enemy Clan. Turning to face the wrestling felines that tore each other apart within the DawnClan camp. Once again, Shadowstar focused on one of the BloodClan felines and immediately stampeded towards the cat. 

Shadowstar smashed into the side of the BloodClan cat and sent the tom spiraling into the side of the wall that made up the enclosure to their camp. Within seconds and before the other cat was able to push himself back to his feet, Shadowstar was on him once more. Using his claws, Shadowstar slashed into the other felines throat and before Shadowstar even witnessed the felines death he was already moving on towards the next cat. 

Within moments Shadowstar had already managed to end the lives of two other felines and though he had taken some damage from these last two cats, he was a long way off from being taken out of the fight. 

Throwing his gaze around the area, Shadowstar could see that his Clan was beating back the Rogues that had invaded their camp. Knowing that the battle wouldn’t last much longer, Shadowstar moved forward once more to ensure that the battle continued going their way. 

*

Thirty minutes had passed before the last of the BloodClan invaders were put down and when Shadowstar knew that his Clan was victorious, he threw out a calling to every cat within the Clan. Unlike normal, Shadowstar didn’t take the highest position within the camp as he was busy throwing around his eyes to check and see if all his Clan had made it through the battle. 

When the last of his Clan as well as the BloodClan recruits had made it around him, Shadowstar noticed that two cats were missing. “Where is Yellowtiger and Lightstorm?” Shadowstar meowed out as he moved away from his gathered Clan though Shadowstar wasn’t the only feline to do so and soon his deputy and mate were walking beside him in search of their two missing Clan. 

Shadowstar and the others didn’t have long too walk before the leader of DawnClan noticed the two yellow forms laying beside each other surrounded by three corpses of BloodClan cats. The instant that Shadowstar noticed his Clanmate's forms, he went running towards them with a call out behind him. “Sageblossom! Come quickly!” Shadowstar yowled out as he, Silverheart as well as Frostfang made it to the bodies of their Clanmate's.

Though Sageblossom wasn’t near them, the hulking form of the medicine-cat made it to the group of three in remarkable time. Before their medicine-cat could even examine the two felines, Shadowstar could already tell that lives of their Clanmate's had already passed over to StarClan. 

Shadowstar wasn’t the only one of his group that was able to see this. “Oh…Yellowtiger and Lightstorm.” Frostfang cried out as they stood around the two bodies. 

Though Shadowstar wanted nothing more than to mourn along with the rest of them, he knew that they had many things that had to be done around the camp before they could mourn over their fallen. “We will have time to mourn over our dead once we have taken care of removing the corpses of the BloodClan Rogues that are scattered throughout the camp. We have to ensure that our camp doesn’t attract disease or scavengers that will smell the rot of the corpses.” Shadowstar called out and though he was speaking to the three felines that were standing near him, his voice was loud enough that every cat within the Clan was able to hear him. 

Due to this, Shadowstar soon heard the pitter patter of his Clan’s paws slapping onto the ground of their camp as they moved to do as he wanted. Shadowstar was thankful that his Clan were quick to heed his words and though he was just as exhausted as the rest of them, Shadowstar moved towards the closest BloodClan corpse and sank his teeth into it. Moments later, Shadowstar was dragging the corpse across the camp and out into the world. 


	27. Lighting up the Darkness

“Shadowstar!” the familiar voice of his mate called out. Hearing Frostfang’s voice caused Shadowstar to turn towards the sound to see that both his mate and the deputy of the Clan were coming upon him. 

The leader of DawnClan, waited for the two felines to finish their trek across the wooded floor before he replied to his beloved mate. “What is it that you two need?” Shadowstar meowed to the two felines when they arrived upon him. 

Shadowstar was expecting Frostfang to reply since he was the cat that had gotten his attention in the first place though when Silverheart responded instead, Shadowstar was quick to turn his attention to his deputy. “We have come to let you know that both Lightstorm and Yellowtiger have been buried in a patch of earth behind this abandoned twoleg building. Though we also would like to know when the naming ceremony for our newest Clanmates will be since we all could use a little joy in our life right now.” Silverheart meowed out. 

He knew that this question was going to arise since he usually performed the ceremony the moment that he returned to camp with the newest members of their Clan but with Yellowtiger and Lightstorm being killed during the battle, he was to exhausted to perform the ceremony the previous night. “The naming ceremony will happen once the patrol that I sent Wolf with to take over the territory that he once controlled though they should be back soon since they were sent out early this morning.” Shadowstar replied to his deputy as well as his mate and knew that they would let the others within the Clan know when the naming ceremony will occur. 

*

Shadowstar stood facing the crowd that had gathered to watch the naming of their six newest members. Though this ceremony was originally for the naming of their newest Clanmates, Shadowstar knew that he was going to have to reassign Silverpaw to another mentor since Yellowtiger had passed onto his next life. 

“Wolf…could you please step forward?” Shadowstar meowed to the dark brown form that was once the leader of the band of felines that they had dispatched the previous night. When the tom cat stepped away from the other BloodClan cats, Shadowstar started to speak once more. “To fully become a member of this Clan, you will have to shed the name that you had while you were a member of BloodClan. Is that acceptable to you…” Shadowstar meowed out once more and once Wolf nodded his head in acceptance of the request, Shadowstar informed the feline of what his new name would be. “…from now on, you will be known as Bramblecloak.” 

Once Bramblecloak received his new name, the cheers erupted all over the camp as DawnClan accepted their newest Clanmate into their group. When the cheers died down, Shadowstar focused his attention on the next feline in the ex-BloodClan group which happened to be a midnight black tom cat with yellow eyes who had dark crimson fur around his feet. Shadowstar was thankful that he had learned the names of the Clan’s newest members before everyone had fallen asleep last night. 

“Slash…step forward if you will accept the name that I give you and fully become a member of DawnClan.” Shadowstar meowed to the feline that his eyes were glued to. When the black tom cat did as what was asked of him, Shadowstar started to meow once more. “From this day forward, you will be known as Flamefoot.” 

With the end of Shadowstar’s words, the DawnClan felines started to yowl their cries of support for the acceptance of their newest member of their Clan. 

As usual, Shadowstar had to wait for the noise that his Clan was making before he was able to continue with the next feline that was waiting in the group that had come from BloodClan. Once the noise died away, Shadowstar’s eyes flicked towards the next cat that was waiting.

This feline was a she-cat with snow white fur save for the orange splotches that cover parts of her body. “Thorn, will you please step forward if you are willing to accept the new name that StarClan will know you by.” Shadowstar meowed to the she-cat that stood below him. When she did as he instructed of her, Shadowstar knew that she was willing to firmly join with DawnClan. “Very well, from this day forward you will be known as Amberwind.” 

Once more the Clan broke out in cheers as they welcomed the orange and white she-cat into their fold and once the noise of his Clan died down, Shadowstar moved on to the next cat in line to receive their new name. “Violet, step forward and receive the name that you will be known as.” Shadowstar meowed to the feline that had dark ginger fur with eyes of dark purple. When Violet did as Shadowstar asked of her, the leader of DawnClan knew that she was ready to take on her new name. “From this day forward, you will be known as Soulstream.” Shadowstar meowed once more which was soon followed by the cheers of his Clan. 

As usual, Shadowstar waited patiently for his Clan to stop with the noise they were causing and since he still had two more BloodClan cats to name, as well as place Silverpaw under a new mentor, Shadowstar hoped this would be soon. He was thankful that his thoughts had come true since a few moments after the cheering started, it vanished. 

The next cat that caught Shadowstar’s attention was a tom cat that he learned was named Rat, who had pale brown fur as well as blue eyes. “Rat. Would you step forward and accept the name that I have chosen for you?” Shadowstar inquired of the pale brown tom who was more than happy to do what was asked of him. “From this day forward, you will be known as Ferretfang.” Shadowstar meowed once the former BloodClan cat stepped forward. 

Now that Ferretfang had received his new name, he was greeted in the same fashion that the other BloodClan cats that had already been through the same process. Just as he always did, Shadowstar allowed the cheers for a minute or so though since he was almost done with this naming ceremony, he signaled for the cheers to calm. 

Shadowstar immediately signaled for the last feline to step forward which was a tom cat with pale yellow fur as well as blood red eyes. When the tom cat did as Shadowstar instructed, he began to speak. “Crow, this name I will be giving you will be the one that you will be known as from now on. This name will be Palesparrow.” Shadowstar meowed to the tom cat that stood below him. 

Cheers erupted all around them as the DawnClan cats stampeded their way towards the six felines that have just become a part of their Clan. Shadowstar loved the way that his Clan accepted cats into it without the hatred that many of the other Clans had and though this was a special occasion for the former BloodClan cats, Shadowstar still had one more thing he had to get done. 

When Shadowstar saw an opening, he raised his tail to signal that he wanted the Clan to be silent which they immediately did. “The naming ceremony has been complete though this isn’t the only reason that today’s meeting has been called. We have just lost two felines to BloodClan and though we all mourn for their loss, there is one cat here that needed Yellowtiger more than the rest of us. Silverpaw, will you please step forward?” Shadowstar meowed out into the crowd of gathering cats. 

His request brought Silverpaw out into the front of his gathered Clanmates. When Shadowstar noticed the apprentice, he started to speak once more. “Yellowtiger was your mentor and I would have loved to have him with us when you receive warrior status though since he had passed away before your training was complete, I will be assigning you to a new mentor. From now on, you will be Nightshade’s apprentice.” Shadowstar informed Silverpaw as well as every feline that was within the Clan. 

Now that Shadowstar had finished with his words, both Nightshade as well as Silverpaw made their way towards each other so they could make the greeting that mentor and apprentice make with one another. 

**Author's Note:**

> Authors notes: Thank you to everyone that has decided to read this chapter of the story. I thoroughly enjoyed writing it and plan to write quite a bit more. As you have read within the chapter, there is a relationship between two male cats that are both original characters. As always please review and comment on what you liked about the story.


End file.
